Assassination
by KAD900
Summary: Jack & Kim are professional spies from different international organizations. When Jack is sent to assasinate Kim, can he do it? When the tides turn & he's captured by Kim, does he feel something for the beauty? Does she feel something back? Does Jack even finish his mission? DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Kickin' It. Check me out here: Twitter- @KAD900 IG- KAD900 & more on my profile.
1. Chapter 1 Operation: COBRA Strike

**Assassination Chapter 1 Operation: C.O.B.R.A Strike**

**Heyy everyone! Im so excited! This is the first chapter of my new story! Here's the basic plotline: Jack and Kim are spies for different organizations. When Jack is sent to assassinate Kim, can he do it? I would like to thank all of my readers who have read my other stories and have read my stories from the beginning. You are all amazing, and to the new readers of my stories, the same applies to you. Since I have nothing melse to say, i'll wrap this up. Make sure to follow my Twitter: KAD900, follow my Instagram: KAD900, my Keek: KAD900, and make sure to review this and tell me what you think! :) REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Kickin' It.**

* * *

**Jack's POV**

"Jack Brewer to Consultation Room, Jack Brewer to Consultation Room over."

I deeply exhaled in annoyance as I opened my eyes, only for them to meet the ceiling fan.

Hesitantly I forced myself to my feet and walked over to my bathroom only a few paces away.

I quickly brushed my teeth as I changed into a pair of loose fitting pants and a plain black V-neck and brushed my hair.

After spitting out the remains of the toothpaste in my mouth, I swiftly exited the room and walked down the hall which was crowded with people working here.

Let me explain.

As you may know my name is Jack Brewer.

Just at the age of fifteen I became a top agent for the CIA.

First my karate sensei signs me up for a summer karate camp with my friends, and the next thing I knew, I was being recruited to join.

I wasn't really given an option considering my incredibly high scores on the tests they gave me and everyone else at the camp.

My friends Jerry, Eddie, and Milton were there with me when they told me the background info of their plan and why they wanted to enlist me.

The main reason I at first declined their offer was because of my friends in the first place.

They then informed me I had no option and threatened me that they would tell my parents that while at camp, I died in a mysterious explosion in the café, but if I agreed, they would discreetly tell my mother that I got accepted into an international academy.

They claimed to have told her it was to travel the world and learn as I visit new countries and foreign lands at the same time while really, I actually work as their mercenary to complete jobs for them.

Amazing story right?

In less than half a year, I've managed to become their best hired gun.

Anyways, let me get back to the present shall I?

I turned the corner at the end which led into a collection of doors leading to various places.

I strolled over to the door labeled _Consultation Room_ and entered.

I quickly made my way to the unoccupied seat at the circular table in front of me.

There were a total of eight chairs and occupying the chair at the head of the table was the director of the CIA.

In the others lied the other head administrators and leading commanders.

"Welcome Jack. It's nice of you to join us."

**Kim's POV**

I quickly turned the corner out of the foyer and headed down a long, soundless hall.

As I made my to the end of the hall, I came to face with the locked door labeled _Executive Director of Operations_.

Without reluctance, I kicked down the door to reveal a hefty man with grey, combed back hair, a white wrinkled suit, with a black blazer on top, sitting in a large leather chair.

Without any hesitation, I hastily aimed my silenced automatic at him, then perfectly shot two bullets into his heart just after he stood up, alarmed from me breaking in his office.

From the force of the bullets, he fell backwards, out the window, and onto the concrete below.

After falling to the ground, the other door leading to this room immediately opened.

Two men in a security uniform took aim at me with their machine guns and began to fire at will.

I then rolled behind the desk of the now deceased director and took cover.

After thinking of a distraction, I shot the chandelier above the men, making it collapse on them.

As they bent down to cover themselves from the glass, I leaned against the wall and kicked the desk into them, launching them backwards into a table, breaking it easily.

After walking over to the knocked out guards who were now at my feet, I opened a nearby window and scoped the premises.

There was one guard on a balcony to my right, two total on the rooftop, and three on the ground.

Just as one walked out of view to the other members of security, I put a bullet in his head, killing him instantly.

After watching the guard on the balcony drop to the floor, I made my way outside onto the balcony the once living guard was at.

I looked at the rooftop and saw two lookouts scouting the area.

It only took onesingle bullet to bring one of them to the ground, and as the other lookout noticed the dead guard only feet away from him, he went to check him for a pulse.

Let's just say, he never had a chance to take a single step…

I then took out my mini gun and fired down, at an angle, aiming at the door to the premises.

Following the bullet, came a long cable that was attached to it.

I then secured the gun firmly and clipped my belt to the rope.

As gravity took over, I then glided down the cord and towards the door as one by one, I took the last remaining guards out.

I then jumped mid-air, off the cable and exited the gate.

Once the door shut, I tossed my gun to a nearby assistant as I made my way to my boss.

The assistant emptied the gun and put the blank bullets in a container to reuse later on.

I approached my boss as he slowly clapped, impressed written across his face as I smirked.

"Incredible job as always Crawford."

"Thanks boss."

"Since you did a great job in the simulation once again, I think you should go relax. Go to your room, unwind, and get some sleep. Just meet me in my office at 0900 sharp. I got another job for you."

Once I turned around, I rolled my eyes as I took made my way to my chamber.

After collapsing on the bed, I turned on the TV and watched random shows until darkness devoured me.

**Jack's POV**

"Yes Director?" I asked as I propped my feet up on the table and put my hands behind my head.

"The board and I have another mission for you."

"Of course. What is it this time?"

"We need you to assassinate a Kimberly Crawford, known as Kim Crawford."

He then slid a picture of a young blond in front of me, along with a file labeled in bold, red ink: _Operation: C.O.B.R.A Strike_ on the cover.

She was nice and evenly tanned, had a slim figure, and chocolate brown eyes.

In the image of her, she was looking out probably into the distance as you could see what looked like a thick jungle behind her.

She was wearing khaki-colored skinny jeans with what seemed to be a white tank top and a khaki jacket on top.

Her hair was pulled back and you could see a black belt with all sorts of gadgets, fitted perfectly around her waist.

As I looked at her profile, it mentioned her having a third degree black belt, like me, speaking five different languages, minus English, including Chinese, Spanish, Italian, French, Russian, Latin, and even specializes in profiling and weapons combat.

This was one tough gi

"Why does she need to be assassinated?"

"Good question, she has been linked for some time now to an organization known as C.O.B.R.A. We believe she's been involved in several different killings, thefts, and so on. Here are some pictures our satellites picked up from different parts of the world."

One by one he handed me pictures, some blurry, some clear.

As he presented me the pictures, he told me where they were from.

The photos consisted of her being in Spain, the Dominican Republic, Zimbabwe, Bangladesh, you name it.

As I handed the photographs back to him, he continued on.

"Her most recent sighting was in Moscow, she slipped in unnoticed and managed to kill Vladimir Dragovich. Vladimir and C.O.B.R.A have had some connections to one another for a few years now, we believe since C.O.B.R.A is so consummate, he threatened in C.O.B.R.A in some way."

"Ok hold up, who is this C.O.B.R.A and why haven't you mentioned them before?"

"Well to summarize, C.O.B.R.A is basically an organization full of mercenaries and soldiers of fortune. Their clients specifically specialize in assassinations are paid largely to complete tasks, no matter the assignment. C.O.B.R.A itself stands for Commercial Organization of Business Renaissance Assassinations. The reason you haven't been informed of this before is because we've never been directly involved and/ or informed of their attacks until now. We have specific evidence thanks to a rebel fighter the United States' army apprehended."

"When do I leave?"

"You leave at 1900 sharp. We will be giving you the usual package of items for your assignment on the plane and we will be dropping you off in. You will be parachuting into Thailand."

With a nod of the head, he dismissed me and after withdrawing from the room, I went to get ready.

Even though I work for a government of agents who kill, steal, and so on, it's still hard for me to _kill_ another human being.

Knowing my target's intel I doubt Kim will have any mercy if she seizes me.

**Kim's POV**

One minute I was watching TV, and the next, I was waking up to the sound of my annoying alarm clock.

Not wanting to get up from my slumber, I slammed my fist down onto the clock, shattering it instantly.

Honestly, I was still wiped out from my previous mission in Moscow where I had to eliminate a man named Dragovich.

I literally stayed up just over two nights and I really wanted some sleep.

As I noticed I was a bit warm, I flipped my pillow to the other side, as I mumbled out "Fan."

The combination of a cool pillow and the nice fan now spinning above me from my command was comforting and tranquil.

For once I could relax.

Just then there was a quick knock at the door.

Just my luck.

I unwillingly groaned before sitting upwards, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

After standing up and taking a quick stretch, I yawned as I made my way to the door.

I opened it to see my boss himself, standing patiently outside my door.

"Yes sir?" I asked in slight annoyance as I yawned once again.

"Ok Kim, I know I've been sending you on a lot of missions lately, but I promise I'll give you a break after this one. You're my best agent and you deserve better."

"What is it?"

"It's an extermination. He's an American international entrepreneur known as Steve Henderson. He has been doing business with us for many, many years now…"

"So why do you want him dead?"

"He's threatened that he'll expose are base location to the United States government."

"Where?"

"Thailand."

"When can I see his file?"

"Right now, I came down here myself to ask you to join me for lunch so we can discuss it."

"Why so many execution missions lately?"

"Kim, we all know you're the best and you always get the job done. Ever since I found you when you were little, you've shown great potential."

"Yeah, yeah, you told me plenty of times… I'll meet you there in five."

We both then parted as I shut the door.

I quickly brushed my hair and teeth and threw on a pair of comfy sweats along with a tank top before heading out to lunch.

In minutes I made my way down to the mess hall and saw the boss waiting at a two person table with food already placed on both ends.

After sitting down in front of him, I quickly took a sip of the ice water in my glass, quenching the thirst.

Without mentioning a word, he handed me the file just after I set down the drink.

I opened it to first reveal a photo of an overweight, older aged man wearing a white dress shirt and suspenders.

He was surrounded by several guards, all from numerous distances.

He seemed to be in some sort of underprivileged set up of wooden, home-built stands where people, I assume, were selling things.

There were a lot of trees and he wore an expensive pair of sunglasses and clothes such as his shoes, that mostly of Italian leather.

He would stick out exactly for what he was, a rich man in an area of poverty.

This was gonna be easy.


	2. Chapter 2 A Luxurious Death

**Assassination Chapter Two A Luxurious Death**

**Heyy! Sorry for the delay of chapters, im kind of in a busy time in my life right now. I just dont have as much time as I do anymore to update! :( So sad I know... But I need YOUR opinion as readers. Do you want me to write longer chapters (about 3x longer) and post them every other Wednsday, or post chapters about the same length as I currently do now and post once a week (shorter)? I think the writing every other Wednsday is better so then my story will be more enjoyable and detailed that way. Im 50/50 now but have to make a decision so tell me what YOU would like :) Well thats all for now so as always, review and I hope you enjoy! REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Kickin' It.**

* * *

**Kim's POV**

I was now flying in a small, private cargo plane to my destination.

It was only me and the pilot who were in the plane as it flew closer and closer to my destination.

As the pilot sat in the front, I sat on the bench in the back as I read the file of Steve Henderson once again.

Over the intercom, my pilot informed me "Two minutes until deployment."

After putting the file down, I put on a nearby parachute and protective glasses before pressing the large red button.

Immediately afterwards, the large door in the back opened at an downwards angle and after checking our ETA with the pilot, I got a running start before jumping out the door, arms and legs spread widely.

As I hurdled closer and closer to the Earth, my speed slowly increased as I approached the ground.

The wind blew through my hair as the speeding air rushed past me.

I pulled the ripcord and the parachute flew out of my pack, yanking me upwards slightly from the quick decrease in speed.

Slowly but surely, I floated down to the ground, vegetation and nature completely surrounding me.

Once my feet touched the ground, I took off the parachute, wrapped it a few times, then threw it behind a series of bushes.

I quickly looked at my surroundings and after deciding a direction to go in, I speedily walked through the thick set of trees.

After about fifteen minutes of constant walking, I could see the target locations I was looking for.

Ahead of me was a small town.

People were practically begging people to buy their goods as some sat their patiently.

The first thing I decided to do was get some clothes to blend in more…somewhat.

After hiding my guns in the fold of my pants, behind my back, secretly concealing them under my jacket as I made my way to the crowded area.

**Jack's POV**

I was now on my way to Thailand from what the file said, and all I could think about was Kim.

I tried thinking of various ways I could kill her without it hurting her or hurting myself.

I still was not yet used to the fact that I've killed more than one person already, but I knew I had to do it or they would _fake_ my death.

Pretty evil if you ask me...

Anyways, I was now sitting in the co-pilot seat before the pilot informed me "ETA three minutes."

I nodded before taking the extra head set off, then heading to the back to put on a parachute.

After doing so, I grabbed some protective gear and got ready.

The pilot then informed me it was then time so I then opened the side door, then jumped out into the air.

To slow my descent, I spread my arms and legs far apart, instantly slowing me down.

As I quickly approached the jungle floor, I pulled my chute and just before reaching the ground, my parachute got caught on a large tree.

_Great._

I muttered to myself as I quickly began to take off my parachute.

Once I unhooked myself from the chute, I swiftly dropped to the ground, my legs taking the impact with ease.

Once I skillfully hid it in some foliage, I looked on my mini-map and went in the direction of the nearest town.

From our intel, Kim was sent to assassinate someone else, we're not exactly sure who but we know he's wealthy and is an American.

Luckily for me, in an area like this, it should be easy to fine either one of them.

**Kim's POV**

The town was pretty hectic considering there were probably only a couple hundred people in all living here.

I was currently focused on finding a new change of clothes since not all my clothes would cut it as a disguise.

As I strolled through the shopping center, people non-stop tried to get me to buy things.

One person almost received a bullet since they stuck what seemed to be a pig in my face.

My instincts instantly kicked in and my hand went to my gun, after seeing the pig in my face though, I swiftly tucked it back in and smiled at the young lady offering it to me.

Since I knew she was just trying to make a living, I caved into her kindhearted look and bought the pig only to set it down as she turned away, just after thanking me in her language.

I then continued on, looking for an outfit when I saw my target of interest.

There he was wearing an expensive outfit, going into a cheap motel.

Being an upper-class type guy, I could assume he bought a room somewhere on the top floor.

Heck, maybe he bought the whole floor, better yet the building!

I wouldn't doubt it if he did…

Anyways, it's time for me to get to work.

As I walked through the crowd, I made my way to the entrance of the motel in just under a minute.

It was only built out of a somewhat stable structure, mostly comprised of a dry, thick, mud-like paste.

The inside was pretty expensive looking just by looking at how advanced things were in there for an area like this.

They had basic electricity items such as lighting, air-conditioning, and so on.

What was probably a five-star hotel here, would be a one ½ -star hotel where I'm from.

The floor was creaking loudly with each step I took and both that and the walls in the inside, looked as if it was covered in bamboo for design.

As I glanced around looking for my target, I saw him to my left, checking in at the front desk.

Not too long after, he made his way down the hall and went towards what I assume was his room, as I quickly followed.

**Jack's POV**

After observing the area, I found a three floored motel, made of mud on the outside.

After passing through a small crowd, I made my inside.

The interior was pretty basic.

They had small wooden chairs, tables, and even for a place out in the middle of nowhere, they had basic electricity.

Assuming my target, Kim, would be near her target, I walked up to the front desk.

I placed my hands firmly on the counter as I asked "I'm looking for someone. She's about my height, about my age-"

I was immediately cut off and the foreign man at the counter looked up from the piece of paper he was probably reading and responded.

"Yes, she was following a man who just checked in by the name of Henderson about ten or so minutes ago."

"May I ask where his room is?"

"305. You just go down the hall, then go up the ramps to the third floor. His room is at the end of the hall."

I smiled and nodded to him, silently thanking him as I quickly made my way to the top floor.

As I went to the second floor, a young woman with blond hair walked past me, pushing a maid's cart ahead of her.

I would hate to be a maid…

Anyways, I then made my way to the third floor and since he wouldn't know who I was, I knocked on the door.

After about a minute, I knocked again only to hear the mouse on the floor run past me.

Something had to be wrong. I quickly opened the door and there on the floor, lied four men.

One man dressed in an expensive suit, the others, regular, black suits.

Each one had a bullet in the heart, while the fancier dressed man had two.

I'm guessing that was her target.

How could she have got past me?

I was told that he checked in only about ten minutes ago!

That's when it hit me like a ton of bricks…the maid.

**Kim's POV**

After following him just far enough so he wouldn't see me, while at the same time I could see him, I watched him until he eventually entered his room.

After he closed the door, I turned to my left and saw just what I needed, a disguise.

I walked in, closed the door, then _borrowed_ a maid's cart and uniform.

I put my jacket and pants underneath the top of the cart as I quickly adjusted my outfit.

I strolled over to the door, hands firmly placed on the gun I hid inside a towel.

Once I knocked, a low voice asked? "Who is it?"

"Maid. I'm here to replace your towels."

A second later he nodded in approval as I walked inside, my finger lingering over my silenced gun's trigger.

As soon as he shut the door, I pulled it out, swiftly shooting a single bullet in the guard's hearts as I shot two in my target's heart.

After watching the men collapse, dead before they hit the ground, I put my silenced pistol back in the town, and then silently left the room as if nothing had ever happened.

After pushing my way to the second floor, I heard footsteps just as I came to the maid's janitorial room.

Knowing it would be weird for a maid to walk in, close the door, and not come out made me make a decision.

I continued to move along the hall.

That's when I met the mysterious walker.

He seemed to be my age and height, wore a black long-sleeved V-neck and khaki colored cargo pants, somewhat similar to mine.

I kept my head low to avoid any looks my way from him so he wouldn't see my face.

As he got closer, I could see his details more.

He had short, brown hair that extended down to the upper part of his cheeks, brown eyes, decently tanned, and also well built since his shirt was hugging him lightly.

In seconds I figured out this along with some more specific details about him.

From the way he walked, I could tell we knew what he was doing.

From the look on his face, you could tell he was serious and meant business.

By the time he finished walking past me, it felt as if an eternity had passed by.

**Jack's POV**

_Stupid! _

_Stupid! _

_Stupid! _

As soon as I realized the maid was my target, I ran down the hall, all the way to the first floor, muttering harshly to myself in stupidity.

People in the lobby saw me and sent curious glances as I sped out the door.

I saw, in the far distance, I quick flash of blond hair between some trees.

As I ran to catch up, I saw her look back, speeding up as she saw me.

She currently didn't have the same outfit on as she had beforehand.

She now wore khaki-colored skinny jeans, a khaki jacket, and a black V-neck underneath.

After she turned back around, she sped up even more only to trip on a branch.

She crashed into the ground with a quiet yelp.

She swiftly got back up onto her feet and took off running again at a slightly slower pace.

It was in such a swift motion, it looked as if it was all one single action.

Now I was only about thirty feet away because of her fall.

She probably hasn't been chased as intensely by anyone like this before and was slightly confused.

We were approaching a small body of water which appeared to be a stream or river of some sort.

That's when I turned my attention back to Kim.

I saw her slow down ahead of me momentarily as she got in a motorized Air Boat.

I immediately heard the engine roar to life and in seconds, she took off, gaining speed as she went.

As she saw me approaching, I noticed a small flesh wound on her forehead which allowed blood to drip halfway down her face.

Knowing there was only one way to catch her before she could escape, I used most of my remaining energy and leaped at the boat.


	3. Chapter 3 Family Reunion

**Assassination Chapter 3 Family Reunion**

**Heyy everyone! Ive been having troubles with the story and finding time away from all my interests i take part in and its very difficult. I just dont have the same time as i did when i first started. After asking several of my readers, i've decided to update every other week (every other Wednsday) and have my chapters longer that way. It would give me more time, and it would make my chapters ALOT longer. Anyways, I hope that's ok but in my opinion, thats the best choice. So, i shall say no more as for this is a new chapter! Remember to review and i hope you enjoy! :) REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Kickin' It.**

* * *

**Kim's POV**

After quickly changing once I passed the young-aged boy, I ran into a closet on the first floor, changed as quickly as possible, then ran out of the complex, earning a few odd looks from the residents.

I then sprinted through the crowd, avoiding the people along the way.

In under a minute, I made my way to the entrance of a jungle of thick trees and plant life.

I knew my transport was at the river, that was for sure.

Suddenly, as I jumped over a fallen log, I heard the faint sound of a twig snapping.

Once I landed on the ground, I turned my head for a few seconds to look at the mysterious person chasing me.

Seeing it was the same boy from the motel, I sped up as I could only assume he did too.

Just then I accidentally tripped on something and came crashing into the ground with an almost inaudible yelp.

Ignoring the throbbing pain in my temple, I swiftly got back up and ran.

I not noticed he was about thirty feet away now and slowly, but surely, was gaining on me.

As my transport came into view, I ran literally as fast as I could with only one thought in mind, I needed to get out of here.

**Jack's POV**

As I flew through the air towards the boat, I saw Crawford's eyes widen dramatically in disbelief.

She took a single step backwards as I just barely landed in the inside.

Once I saw her face for the first time up close, I felt something spark inside of me.

After taking a few seconds to and look at one another as if time froze, I got into my fighting stance as she did the same.

With slight hesitation, I threw a punch which she blocked with ease.

Without any reluctance whatsoever at me on the other hand, she threw two punches which I blocked, followed by a side kick which I didn't.

I doubled over in pain as I tried to regain my breath.

Note to self, she has a mean kick.

As I looked up at her, I was able to catch another glimpse of her face as I looked at her, still bent over slightly.

Her eyes flickered with a hurt expression for only a few seconds, for it left as fast as it came.

I could see the fierceness lingering in her chocolate brown eyes as she swung another punch my way.

When she did, I caught her fist.

I went to flip her on her back, she actually flipped herself as well so she wouldn't hit the ground as I wanted her to.

After landing firmly on her feet, she did the unexpected.

She pulled a small automatic with a silencer with her right hand, which I assumed was her dominant one.

I quickly put my hands up in surrender as her eyes dug holes into mine, her burning gaze making me slightly uncomfortable.

I could practically feel the red dot on my forehead she had equipped onto her gun sitting there, smack center between my brows.

Finally, she spoke for the first time.

**Jack's POV**

As I aimed the gun at his head, I finally decided to ask "Why are you chasing me?"

From the look on his face, I could tell he was surprised when he heard my voice.

Saying nothing deeply angered me considering he just tried to incapacitate me.

"I'll ask again. Why are you chasing me?"

Since I continued to get nowhere with him, I pulled back slide, loading my gun officially.

"I work alone." he simply said as he tried to be convincing.

Too bad for him I'm a professional at profiling and I could easily tell he was lying.

"If so, then what do you want with me?"

"I was hired by a man named Henderson. I was supposed to meet him here and escort him back to his estate."

"A hired gun eh? Ha, not much of a challenge to fight for a body guard. What did he pay you, a hundred an hour?" I asked as I let a laugh escape my lips in the process.

I saw his knuckles turned a snowy white as he clenched them tightly.

"Hey, at least I'm not a murderer." He muttered as I heard his sarcastic remark.

My eyebrow rose up in suspicion as I felt as if he lit a small fuse to a ticking time bomb inside of me.

"I had no choice." I said simply as the smirk disappeared from my face, annoyance now lingering alone in my expression.

He scuffed with a slight grin before saying "Everyone has a choice."

Ok, now he was really irritating me.

For some reason, I just couldn't pull myself together to lodge a bullet in his skull, so instead I did an easy second alternative.

After trying to think of the best words to represent the spiraling thoughts going through my mind, I calmly told him "Yeah? Well I don't." then kicked him over the side of the boat.

After his feet left the floorboard of the boat, I accelerated the gas and continued steering the boat forwards.

I mean seriously, we stood there in a boat, moving slowly with the current the entire time and now, I can finally head back to base.

**Jack's POV**

Nice going Jack, you let her kick you overboard.

Since I didn't know exactly what dangers lurked in these waters, I quickly swam to shore, which was only a few feet from my current position.

I dragged myself to shore, my wet clothes adding extra weight to my body as my feet dragged slightly in the wet sand.

I soon let myself collapse down onto the sand so I would now be sitting, my legs extended outwards as my body dripped of muddy water.

After pressing a single button on my watch I had latched to my right wrist, a familiar face appeared on the screen.

"Hello Jack! I assume all went as planned?" the Director asked as a smile played across his lips.

"Well, no."

"What happened? This is the first mission you've ever failed."

"She managed to kill her target before I could get to her, and when I caught up to her… I really don't know sir."

"Jack, I know we don't ask you often to kill people being the organization we are, but she is a threat to not only us, but to the world." He explained as I looked down at my soaked leggings for a moments.

"I know, but even so, she's tough. She's probably just as good as me, if not better."

"I know you can do it Jack, the entire board believes in you… I believe in you. You've been an outstanding agent so far and have don't a lot for us. That's why when you get back, we'll have a surprise waiting."

"Thanks Director. So, how am I gonna get back?"

"About forty paces to your left and ten paces north, there will be a small helicopter waiting for you. Have a safe trip!" he grinned as he immediately disappeared from the screen.

After following his directions, I found a small, two person helicopter hiding in some foliage.

After moving all the leaves and debris off the helicopter, I quickly started the engine and in no time, I was headed back to base.

**Kim's POV**

"Great job Crawford. I could assume the mission was easy no?"

"Well actually, someone about my age tried to incapacitate me as I made my escape."

"What did he look like?" he asked as he motioned one of his assistants over, notepad and pen in hand.

He looked at me intently as I described his features one by one, with as much detail as he needed.

After I finished, he was told to search it on his computer before he ran off to obey his orders.

"Kim, I think we need to find out who this boy is. He might be a major or minor threat to our organization. Either way, he must be identified, stopped, and/ or possibly recruited. If he's about as good as you, he might be useful. We'll track his whereabouts and report to you any info if we find any."

After nodding, understanding his words, I asked "Does this mean I have to go back into the field?"

"Probably, I'm sorry-" he tried before getting cut off.

"No you're not, you always promise but never deliver! How many weeks has it been since you _promised_ to find out my past?" I asked, my eyes raging with fury as the memory went on replay in my head.

"Well…" he started before I cut him off once again.

"Exactly."

I pointed out as I firmly crossed my arms, my eyes burning into his skull.

"You never told me anything and whenever I asked on an update, which I gave up asking months ago, you said you were still searching." I continued.

"You're just incredible…" I muttered before turning on my heel, ignoring him as he called out my name repeatedly.

"Kim!" he yelled as I just stopped in my tracks.

I could tell the other members around him turned their attention to either me or him as the world froze.

There was a deathly silence as I turned around, fire in my eyes.

"I try and do my best for you and you know that. If it wasn't for me, you would probably be either dead, or just a nobody living on the streets. You should be thankful for what privileges you have that most people your age could never get!"

"Yeah? Well are most kids forced to assassinate for money? Do they rob some of the richest places and people in the world, also for money? Are they eaten by guilt from all the crimes they did?!"

The room filled with people was drop-dead silent besides of the echo of my last sentence, in which I screamed.

"That's what I thought." I hissed just before kicking an assistant's computer over as I stormed to my room, my blood boiling with rage.

**Jack's POV**

After landing at HQ, I walked back from my room to meet with the Director.

While at my room, I took a nice shower, put a new batch of clothes on, and was able to watch some TV in the process.

Anyways, I was now walking down the hall on my way to his office.

Once I walked in, I saw not only the Director, but three friends I recognized without any difficulty.

"Eddie! Jerry! Milton!" I exclaimed in happiness as I each gave one of what we call our "_Bro Hug"_.

The last person I gave a hug to, Jerry, said as we hugged "Hey Jack! How's the life of a spy yo?"

"Well, not bad considering I'm forced to." I smiled as my Director laughed in discomfort.

There was a few seconds of awkward silence until my Director broke it and said "Well Jack, because Ms. Kimberly Crawford is still out there, we're going to need to send you back in the field in as soon as we get word of her next whereabouts, but after you will be given a break. You've worked hard for us and so take the next few to spend some time with your friends and soon, you'll get to go back to Seaford."

After thanking him, I then led the guys back to my room, after grabbing some snacks from the cafeteria.

In my room, Eddie sat on the couch with Milton beside him, Jerry sat on the arm of the chair to the right besides Eddie, while I sat at the end of my bed, facing them.

"So, Jack, who's this Kimberly?" Eddie smirked as I turned slightly pink.

"She's actually the person I was supposed to kill…" I laughed awkwardly as he mouthed 'O', understanding why I was slightly uncomfortable.

"So did you, you know, kill her?" Milton asked questionably.

"Well, not exactly. I don't know why, but first I let her slip past me, then I just barely caught up to her, then when I did, she got an easy getaway since she had me pinned."

"How? What do you mean?"

"We fought for a minute or so before she pulled a gun to my head. Obviously I had to give up then or she would've killed me."

"Ooo, Jack got beat by a girl?" Jerry asked as his voice went slightly higher, trying to believe what the third degree black belt said was true.

"Wow bro, that's intense." He chuckled as I put my hands up in defense.

"Hey, she was good, better yet amazing. She was probably just as good as me, maybe if not, better."

"Is that a hint of something more I see?" Milton asked as a smile spread across his lips.

"What?" I asked as my voice went up a few octaves higher.

"Jacky boy in love?" Jerry asked as he laughed slightly from my now dark red cheeks.

"No, I just didn't have the heart to kill her." I protested I wiped my hands on my pants, removing the sweat of my hands.

"Sure…" Eddie mumbled just before eating another chip from his bag, sitting in his hand.

This was going to be a long night of catching up.


	4. Chapter 4 Caught In the Act

**Assassination Chapter 4 Caught In the Act**

**Heyy everyone! As I mentioned last time, i've decided from now on to post everyother week on Wednsday. Now that I follow that schedule, my stories can be longer and more detailed! Yay! :D So with that being said, this chapter is almost three times longer than usual. you also may be wondering why I just said im updating on Wednsdays but here I am updating on a Sunday... Well, on my Instagram, I asked for people to like a specific photo and there was a catch. If I got at least three, I'd update this story early, but if I got five, id update my other story Knockout as well! Since I got the required number, im updating both this story and Knockout today. By the time this is up, Knockout should be up as well. I will post the links on my Twitter: KAD900 & on my Instagram: KAD900 as well. One last thing before I wrap up this giant authors note, I also made a Kik so if you ever are bored, hit me up! (Especially if you like Kickin' It or Fan Fiction) Kik Name: SwagaliciousMSFT | ****Kik Username: KAD900**** So... I hope you enjoy and as always, review and enjoy! :) REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Kickin' It.**

* * *

**Kim's POV**

After what happened the other day, I was extremely furious remembering everything he said to me.

Finally, managed to calm myself down and decided to go see him after waking up.

I coolly walked to his office, a few workers staring at me after yesterday's incident as I passed.

I strolled inside to find him sitting at his wooden desk.

Before I could say anything, he spoke first.

"I'm sorry. I know I've been promising a lot of things but that's because we're having issues."

"What kind?" I asked, purposely forgetting what I was going to tell him.

"The CIA has been eying us for a while now, trying to get evidence that we exist. They found one of my new recruits and only to save his life, he told them everything he knew, even though it wasn't much. Now that's how I now assume they knew about you, being my best and most popular agent."

"So let me guess, we're going to set a trap?"

"Exactly." He grinned as I put my hands on my hips.

He then continued on with a plan.

"We're going to trick the CIA into sending him into our trap. He'll be sent to a deserted warehouse where not only he'll be outmatched by you, but reinforcements as well."

"I don't exactly see where you're going with this. So we capture him? Then what?"

"Well interrogate him of course!"

"That's it?" I asked, surprised his plan this time was actually simple and not complicated like it usually is.

"Basically… we'll find out what he knows, then take care of him."

"When do I leave?"

"In a few days, I'll need some time to get them to find out about your next plan of action. Until then, use that time to take a well needed break. If this works, we could find out your past, I can be sure of that."

"How many people are you gonna assign with me?"

"Oh just a few, it won't be much. Just enough to guarantee his capture 500%." He beamed somewhat-evilly as I raised an eyebrow.

He then added on "Now, go and relax. You need it."

"Yes sir." I grinned before exiting his office.

After shutting the door, I then made my way to the training room.

_**Three Days Later**_

**Jack's POV**

I was once again sitting in the Consultation Room, except with only my Director.

He was currently explaining to me the situation.

After kidnapping a United States Marine, we used the tracker on him to find out her location.

She's in an abandoned warehouse that's only a few hours from here.

She just got there and that's why I've call you down here on such a short notice and why I'm explaining this to you so quickly.

We believe she took him there to secretly interrogate him, then most likely kill him."

"How do you know the marine won't be dead before I get there and she won't be gone?"

"Because, literally five minutes ago we found out about it and our intel shows she's waiting for her leader to join her who is flying in, and apparently he's far away."

"So I guess I'm leaving now?"

"Exactly." He confirmed as I nodded, understandingly.

"We'll be dropping you exactly a mile from the target. Once the helicopter lets you down, you'll make your way to the target and take care of her and save the marine if possible. Crawford is our main target so if the marine dies, he must. She at all costs must be either captured or killed. If she is captured though, she will most likely be killed for her crimes committed though so it's up to you."

"So either way she dies?" I confirmed as he nodded and continued on.

"Exactly. She's killed hundreds just that we know of, has stolen some of the most valuable things in the world, and more just for money."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, now go to the copter in hanger three. You will be given all your tools and gear there."

After being dismissed, I made my way to the hanger and as I walked up to the helicopter, I was told by the co-pilot that my stuff was in the back.

I opened the door to see non-other than my gear sitting there on the bench, awaiting my arrival.

As I sat in the back, I got very bored so I decided to rest my eyes for a moment.

I laid back on the bench with my arms resting behind me head as the sound of the helicopter's wings slowly disappeared as I faded away.

**Kim's POV**

My breathing slowed as I exhaled deeply, relaxing myself as I brought my arms to my chest, crossing one over the other.

Just as I turned the corner, I saw three targets in view.

One approximately fifteen feet to my left, one about thirty feet directly in front of me, and another fifty feet to my right.

I quickly threw the knife in my hand at the dummy before spinning on my heel and throwing the knife at the middle dummy.

Now only the right one remained.

After chucking the knife at the middle dummy, I dropped to one knee, grabbed my third knife strapped to my calf, then threw it perfectly with only a slight glance.

I had two remaining so I knew at any moment, they would send more my way.

I quickly stood up, examining the area for any targets.

Then ahead of me, I saw two targets appear about a hundred feet away from me.

Both to my left and right.

The moment I saw them, I rolled forwards and when I came up, I grabbed my final two knifes strapped to my sides with my opposite hands, and threw them.

My head was down almost the entire time due to the fact I was practicing to get the feel of aiming with only a glance.

Slowly I looked up and scanned the five dummies around me as I put my arms down and stood up.

I smirked at my damage as I noticed every single knife sank deep, smack center of the forehead.

After ripping out the knifes from the fake bodies, I put them back in their holsters and walked back around the corner to talk to one of my trainers who controlled the previous scene I just finished.

"Amazing job! I've taught you well haven't I?" he smiled as he propped his feet up on the control board in front of him.

I never knew his real age but he seemed to be about thirty-five, had short black hair, spiked upwards while the hair closer to his forehead was spiked forwards with a curve… your average teenage hair style.

He had a small, black goatee that was cleanly cut, had dark brown eyes, and was well built since he worked out often and was the main person who trained me from day one.

"You are the one who made me the best agent in this organization." I smiled as he chuckled slightly.

Just then, the phone interrupted our conversation.

After a few words, he hung up and told me the boss wanted to see me.

Its go time.

**Jack's POV**

The helicopter had just landed moments ago in an open area surrounded by trees and I was now currently replacing my white tee, with a camouflage tank top and my bare face with a camouflage ski mask.

After pulling the mask down over my face, I gave the pilot and co-pilot a quick wave before exiting the helicopter.

The reason they were able to drop me off so close to the site, was because of a new design.

It was silent yet deadly.

Yet I wouldn't be surprised if C.O.B.R.A's weapons were all like this or stuff even better...

Since I had a good ten minutes to get on location, I ventured through the trees at a steady pace.

In minutes I saw the warehouse in sight.

You could tell it was very abandoned besides the fact there were guards on the outside guarding it.

There were five on the ground and three on the rooftop.

I quickly pulled out my stun gun and down they went!

First the ones on the ground, then the three on the roof, which fell down on the ground while collapsing.

After double checking the area, I moved onwards to the side of the warehouse.

Just then, I heard something wiz past me.

I quickly turned to my left to see none other than two hidden guards firing silenced sharp shooters at me.

One was hidden in a bush while one, perched up in a tree.

Quickly I shot them down with two shots each and continued onwards.

I walked along the side of the building before a plan came to mind.

I grabbed my grappling hook and shot it at the edge of the roof.

I slowly and sneakily walked up the side of the building, being extra careful for any more sharpshooters.

Once I swung myself onto the roof, I walked over to the glass windows in the middle of the ceiling.

Just from observing, it seemed to be about twenty by thirty feet big.

I looked down and saw absolutely nothing besides a tied up soldier with two guards next to him, eying his every breath and movement.

I then quickly heard a car coming near and moved to the edge of the building's room in the direction it stopped in.

A man wearing sunglasses and a suit walked inside while his three guards stayed in place, watching him as he walked in.

Luckily the other guards were surrounding the other sides, or I would've been busted immediately since they're all knocked out.

Quickly, I shot them with a precise aim and stunned them all unconscious before heading back to my original position beside the giant glass window.

Since the guard's uniforms looked very different to mine, an idea came to mind. I ran over to a knocked out guard.

I stripped him of his loose clothing which happened to be a jacket, a belt, a long pair of trousers, and some military boots.

After throwing his jacket on and switching shoes and yes, pants, I decided to act as if I was a guard crossing the roof so I could observe the situation more.

After pushing slightly on the glass a few times, I assumed the glass was heavy enough to hold my weight.

I took a few steps to the center and held my gun like the guards were before they were stunned.

As I did, I snuck a few quick glances inside but was able to get a much better view when the floor collapsed beneath me with an explosion, sending me down into the warehouse.

**Kim's POV**

By truck to avoid suspicion, we drove into a low populated town and drove a few miles out to find the abandoned warehouse.

My pursuer, who I now knew was named Jackson Brewer, Jack for short, was the CIA's top agent.

We found this out with not only some of our spies, but with the help of some other allies of C.O.B.R.A.

When I left for the mission, I realized that the small amount of tanks my boss said we were using, was just an expression.

We parked the trucks used outside the door while just in case, the three tanks, two helicopters, and five stealth vehicles, one holding my fake boss, awaited just a half a mile out.

Blended in with vegetation, they surrounded the building but would never be seen, even by air thanks to the dark sky and trees.

After ordering a few of my soldiers I was in command of to open the door, I immediately began pointing and giving orders to all my men.

We all walked in, into the center of the room as they waited for me to give my commands.

"Ok, we're here today to capture an enemy of ours. A boy named Brewer has angered not only the Boss, but me. Today is not the day to mess with me boys. Team One will be placed in various spots on the main floor with me and our marine here. Team Two will be on the second floor, surrounding the main floor, and lastly Team Three will be placed on the outside. You will be the guards supposed to be guarding the area." I explained as they all nodded, understanding my orders.

"You will not, I repeat, _WILL NOT_ shoot the target. Just ignore him as if you never saw him and repost to me his the five snipers who I trusted will be allowed to shoot, and they are only permitted to shoot near the target to alert him. That's it. No more, no less. I will go in order of groups of when I will position you so until then, get in your area before you end up like Mr. Brewer when I get my hands on him." I growled as I quickly dismissed them.

They all ran to their areas and by group, I one by one placed them where I thought they would be most beneficial.

After all men were in place, I put on my earpiece and checked with all of the squad leaders of each team to confirm they could hear.

I placed myself, along with four of my best men, behind the wall of a closet-like room, equal to the middle of the room.

As we sat on the floor, against the wall waiting, I got word from a stealth vehicle that they saw a young man, disguised in camouflage, was walking towards the warehouse.

Minutes later, I was told he was on the roof walking towards the trap.

As he walked to the center of the glass window on the ceiling, I pressed the button as I peeked around the corner, just in time to see him fall through the ceiling as planned.

Since he was wanted alive, he landed in a huge stack of boxes filled with Styrofoam shipping peanuts in each box.

I then gave the go for teams One and Two to move out and surround him.

"Teams One and Two… go, go, go!" I yelled into my headpiece as I heard the shuffling feet around me move into position.

I signaled my right-hand man to observe what was going on outside, so he stood up, looked out the frame above us of the broken, glass window, then nodded to me.

I then told them to follow me out the door as they made sure I was protected from any sneaky moves.

These guys weren't as good as me, but they were extra protection.

I trained them myself so that's why they were better than the others by a mile.

As I walked out, my boots made a hollow thud noise each time my foot hit the wooden ground.

With my headpiece still on, I confirmed with Team Three everything was alright outside before advancing.

Struggling to get out of the mess of boxes was Jackson himself.

As I mentioned before, this wall all strategically planned out.

Once I saw him in the center of the window from inside the room, I hit the button just in time to make the ceiling collapse, sending him down and into the boxes.

I then pointed to two of my men and told them to get him out since he was having troubles.

After one grabbed his arm and yanked him out, sending him crashing into the floor, he groaned in pain as I saw him tense up.

The other jerked him up into a standing position as they backed away from him and gave me room to approach him.

"Looky here, I outsmarted you again Jackson." I said smirking as I called him by his full first name.

"Oh really Kimberly?" he smirked as my smirk dropped again and within a quarter of a second, my arm was around his neck, with a knife just barely touching his throat in the front.

Since he had no time to react, I proved once again, I had him beat.

"Nobody calls me that." I growled in his ear as I could feel him shiver under my grip.

He knew I meant the dead serious truth and shut up immediately.

"What do you want with me?" he asked as I regrew my grin and let go of him.

"I could ask you the same thing."

I then told two of my men to scan him for any weapons.

After removing all of his equipment which included his jacket and belt, they backed away and stood in position once again.

"You planned this…" he said as I came close to him.

"Well duh genius. And you fell for it perfectly." I smirked as I wrapped my arms around his neck cockily, took the bug on his shirt, then threw it on the floor, smashing it to pieces as I never broke eye contact.

He then took a second to look at his surroundings and saw all the guns aiming directly at him.

"Yeah, I wouldn't recommend trying to escape. I got twenty men on the bottom floor, fifteen on the top, and fifteen on the outside." I explained as I backed away to my previous location.

**Jack's POV**

After falling through the roof, I fell in a ginormous pile of… boxes?

As I tried to get out, I kept falling deeper and deeper down in the pile.

After a minute or so of struggling, I felt someone yank my arm which made me slam into the hard, wooden floor.

Then someone pulled me upwards by the shoulder into a standing position before Kim came into my view.

She took even steps towards me one by one as she told me "Looky here, I outsmarted you again Jackson."

"Oh really Kimberly?" I said smirking as her smirk dropped immediately.

Without enough time to react, her arm was wrapped tightly around my neck, with a cold, sharp blade lying against my throat in the front.

She's fast.

"Nobody calls me that." she then growled in my ear from behind me as I could feel myself shiver slightly under her grip.

"What do you want with me?" I asked as Kim regrew her grin and released me.

"I could ask you the same thing." she said as she circled around me to my front once again.

"You planned this…" I said as I noticed she was walking _really_ close to me.

"Well duh genius. And you fell for it perfectly."

As she came only inches from me, she wrapped her arms around my neck, took something off my collar, then let her smirk grow as I saw her throw an audio recording bug to the floor, breaking it instantly.

I then took a moment to look at my surroundings.

There were _way_ too many people to get out of this situation.

She then explained herself that there was no need to try and escape due to the numbers of guards surrounding me.

In that case, she was very well correct about that.

But I wouldn't be the best in the agency if I didn't try anything.

When she wasn't looking, I grabbed the knife on the guard standing beside me and threw it just in time, before two guards grabbed me and pinned me flat on the ground, face flattened on the ground just enough so I could see Kim.

I looked up just in time to hear an angry Kim mumble "Ah!" as the knife made a slit going across her upper arm, starting about midway between her elbow and her shoulder, going around about three inches.

Once she realized what I did, she quickly inspected her flesh wound and turned to me, eyes burning once again with fire.

She pulled one of her two the pistols which was attached to her right hip, and aimed it at me, just after pulling the slide back.

The click noise from her loading her gun echoed in the building as her guards watched in shock from her temper.

She threatened to fire the gun, but I watched as her finger only wiggled on the trigger, pulling slightly back, then releasing over and over again.

If she wanted to, I know for a fact she would've but just like on the boat, she didn't.

Just then I heard a barely audible voice come from her earpiece and in seconds, she put the gun down, still eyeing me like a hawk.

She then looked once again at her cut which now bled down her arm to her elbow, then signaled the a few men to hand cuff me and lead me into a truck.

**Kim's POV**

As I held my gun straight at his head, I went to pull the trigger, but for some reason again, I just couldn't do it.

My finger lingered on the trigger, gently pulling and releasing the trigger just enough so it wouldn't fire.

The entire time my eyes stayed large and wide, angry from what he just did to my arm.

As I still stood there, I heard my boss's voice in my headset.

"Kim, do not fire. I repeat, do _not_ fire! We _need_ him alive!"

I know what your wondering, how did my boss know what was going on?

Well, he too had placed a bug on me so he could hear our conversation.

So after hearing me mutter from my cut and a loud click in a silent warehouse, he knew what was going on.

After a few seconds, I hesitantly put my gun back in its holster before commanding some soldiers to put him in the truck.

We planned that we would use the extra vehicles as protection to escort us back to base if they weren't used already.

One tank and three stealth vehicles drove ahead of the two trucks as the rest followed behind.

Both helicopters flew overhead, one traveling ahead, and one traveling behind us as we drove back to base.

I decided to get in the vehicle in front of the first truck which held Brewer in the back.

If anything happened with him, I would be the first to put a bullet in him if the guards didn't.

As I sat alone in the back seat with two men in the front, I phoned in my boss and told him we had him captive.

After explaining what happened, I put some ear buds in as I droned out to some music and leaned my head back.

Before I knew it, I felt the engine stop and heard the men in the front seat shift.

"Who's gonna wake her up?" one spoke as I confirmed to myself that they were looking at me.

"You man! I'm not gonna mess with her when she's mad!" he protested as a smirk threatened to spread across my face.

"Well, I'm not going to do it!" other argued.

After another few seconds of this, I had enough and said with my eyes still closed "You guys better shut up, open my door for me before I make sure you won't be able to have kids... _ever_."

Within a second, both doors opened beside me and I then decided to exit out the door to my right.

As I got out, the two were saluting me as they stood up straight, faces slightly red in embarrassment.

I stepped out and put my ear buds away as I watched them lead Jack to where my boss probably told them to put him as I followed.

They turned a few corners and halls and before I knew it, we were in one of the large, unused rooms we used for storage at most.

In there was my boss, a chair, and some of his personal guards.

While Jack resisted with great force, our men finally got him handcuffed to a special, wooden chair.

Why handcuff him to a wooden chair you ask?

Well, this chair is made with the wood of a Teak tree, strongest in the world.

Even if he did manage to break the chair, we have guards everywhere and it would hurt him_, a lot._

While Jack resisted with great force, our men finally got him handcuffed to a special chair that was made with the wood of a Teak tree, the strongest in the world.

**Jack's POV**

After being handcuffed and shoved into a truck, I sat there until after what felt like an eternity.

They finally escorted me out and into a room filled with boxes and cases, probably filled with weapons and so on.

Seeing that they were going to handcuff me in a chair, I tried to fight back, but there were too many troops and I got overpowered.

After they handcuffed me in the chair, one of them jogged over to Kim and placed the keys in her hand, which she purposely placed outwards so he could give them to her.

Immediately afterwards, a broad-shouldered man in a suit with black hair grown forwards, along with dark shades covering his eyes, strolled inside.

He had tanned skin too like Kim- wait.

This place must be a hell of a place to tan if pretty much everyone is this well-tanned, well, wherever this _place_ _is _anyways.

He walked in and sat in a chair in front of me.

He snapped once and immediately, a table was carried over to him.

He then snapped a second time and another guard handed him a stack of files which he then placed on the table.

I watched him closely as he pulled different documents and sorted through different papers for a few moments before he spoke, head still down as he continued to look for something.

"What was your name again CIA agent?" I was going to say nothing but since they already knew, I just said it.

It was no use lying.

"Jack Brewer."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Jack Brewer… Aha!" he grinned as he finally found a specific file entitled with my name.

"Sorry for the delay, you know how people are in my files are threats or enemies of ours?"

"Too many?"

"Exactly, now let's take a look here. Jackson Brewer. You currently live in Miami, Florida…" he spoke before humming to himself as I watched his eyes scan down the page.

To my luck, he didn't get my real file, only my fake file that the CIA gave me.

"You don't seem like your any threat from your file. You sure this is him Kim?"

We both then turned to her only to get a nod, confirming what he asked, was really true.

"Well, I personally don't believe it, but if Kim says you're that good, I'll take her word. Now, I'll give you two options. A, the easy way, or B, the hard way. You chose."

"I choose option C."

"There is no option C." he stated blankly as I knew I was about to aggravate him.

"Then, how about option D?"

He exhaled in annoyance as he explained to me "There is no option C, D, or any other! There's only A or B!"

"What about option A1?"

"I'm going to give you one last chance, A or B or you automatically select B."

"A2?"

"That's it, I'm done with you! Kim, I'll meet you in my office in a few hours, we're gonna finish him once I finish some business."

"Wait, I thought we were playing Battleship!" I protested before he moved towards the door.

"Does that mean I sunk your ship?" I asked before he left the room with two guards following closely behind, slamming the door in anger as he left.

The only people now left in the room where the three remaining guards, and Kim.

After a few seconds of an intense stare down with Kim, she surprised me and said "Guards, give me and Mr. Brewer a minute to ourselves."


	5. Chapter 5 Just Give Me A Reason

**Assassination Chapter 5 Just Give Me A Reason**

**Heyy everyone! I've written a few chapters for this before hand to keep myself ahead of schedule and may i say, I think this story is going to be my best action story so far. I dont really have much to say this time but when you finish reading this, please take a moment to check out my other story Knockout. I just updated it along with this one so please go and check it out! Also, I have one last note before I end this little message... If you didn't notice the title of the chapter, it's named after my fave song at the moment. Im completely won over by Just Give Me A Reason by P!NK Ft. Nate Ruess. I just have an abnormal love for the song and decided to fit the title into one of my stories since i was listening to it on repeat while writing. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story so as always... REVIEW! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Kickin' It.**

* * *

** Kim's POV**

After watching Jack mess with my boss to the point he left the room, I thought to myself for a few moments as I had a stare down with Jack.

As he talked to my boss, I could tell he was doing it purposely.

I needed to figure out why.

I then told the three remaining guards watching Jack to leave.

In seconds they left the room, leaving just the two of us.

"Ok Jackson, what game are you playing?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid, I know you were messing with him on purposely. So why?"

"Amusement." he grinned as he wiggled his eyebrows up and down, trying to make a joke out of it.

"Well you should consider yourself a dead man since you're the first person in months to anger my boss."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really."

"You have a lot of small talk for a girl."

"You have a pretty big mouth for a boy." I countered as I slammed my arms on his wrists that were cuffed down.

A smirk gently spread across my lips as I looked him dead in the eye.

"You think you're so perfect huh?" I asked as I continued to stare into his eyes.

"Well actually since you're asking, yes, I do."

"Well, nobody's perfect Brewer, so get your facts straight."

"Who isn't perfect?"

"I could think of somebody."

"Who?"

"You'd be surprised."

"With all that's happened in my life, I doubt anything could surprise me at this point."

I then was at a loss for words.

After a few seconds of trying to get a word out, he added on "Who is it? Tell me, I'm dead in a few hours anyways."

"I'll give you a clue, they're in this very room." I said as I backed up, turning around to get a breath of fresh air due to my close proximity with him for so long.

"You? What's not perfect about you? You would think you're beyond perfect from how you acted earlier. You're my first failed mission for crying out loud!"

"You'd never get it, just forget it."

"What? The only reason I don't know what's going on is because you won't tell me!"

"What if I don't want to tell you? You tried to kill or capture me and you're asking me to explain to you my deepest feelings?"

"Yes now go on, continue." he urged as I turned to face him again.

"Why are you so intrigued with my life all of a sudden?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow at his sudden curiosity.

"Does it matter? I thought I was a dead man anyways. But to be honest, it's interesting."

"Where should I begin..?" I trailed off as he looked at me, more interested than ever.

"From the beginning, what's your family like?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

As I told him this next sentence, I felt my eyes gloss over, not threatening tears, but enough to make my eyes burn from the memory.

"From what I was told, I was abandoned."

**Jack's POV**

As Kim and I had out little discussion and, or debate, whatever you wish to call it, I could tell over time it started to become more personal.

When I finally convinced her to open up, I told her to start from the beginning.

After asking what her family was like, I just barely saw her eyes just enough, to tell her eyes were now glossed over.

"I don't know." she simply said as I sat there, confusedly.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"From what I was told, I was abandoned. I was left on the streets and nearly died."

"W-what?" I stuttered confusedly, not expecting for her to say what came out of her mouth.

"Yeah, that's actually pretty much my whole life story. I don't know anything else about my family, but my boss found me, abandoned outside in the rain one night. Ever since then, he welcomed me into his life and brought me into his organization once I turned five. That's when he started training me just so I could be his little personal mercenary."

"So, when you said you didn't have a choice earlier, what did you mean exactly?"

"I owe him my life! I would probably be dead if it wasn't for him! Apparently he was the only one who wanted and cared for me."

"That's not true, there has to be others out there who care for you."

"Doubt it." I heard her mutter as she looked down at the floor.

"I know it for a fact."

"Ok then, who else cares?" she asked as she eyeballed me, awaiting my answer.

"Me."

"Yeah sure, who's to say you're just a good actor?"

"Because first of all, you specialize in profiling and I doubt you'd still be talking to me if you didn't trust me. Also, if I wanted to, I could've gotten out of here anytime I wanted."

"How?" she asked as she folded her arms across her chest, awaiting my answer once again.

"I could flip and land on the chair. It would probably hurt a lot, but it would break would it not?"

"Ok fine, just forget it." She said as she turned to walk towards the door.

"Wait!" She quickly turned around and waited for what I was going to say next.

"How come you don't know much about your family even though C.O.B.R.A is probably the world's largest crime organization? Shouldn't they be able to find out that kind of stuff?"

"They should, but I've never been told anything. All I get are promises that aren't kept."

After taking a few seconds to think my plan through, I asked something I didn't plan on doing at all since I got the mission in the first place.

"Come with me."

**Kim's POV**

Wait, what did he just say?

"Ok, what now?" I asked confusedly as I asked him to repeat what he had just said.

"Come with me. If you come with me back to the United States, you could start a new life as a protected citizen of the U.S. You wouldn't have to live this life anymore, and most of all, the CIA could track your family and your history."

Immediately then I got her full attention as she opened her mouth, unable to get words out for a few moments before she finally spoke once again.

"Even if I wanted to, you can't just walk out of an organization like C.O.B.R.A and get away with it, they'll track me down and most likely try and kill me. Plus, who's to say you won't double cross me and turn me in?"

"You're the best agent here are you not?" I nodded.

"I won't turn you in, I'll promise that and for the being caught part, since I'm the best in the CIA and you're the best in C.O.B.R.A, as a team, we'll be practically unstoppable. Now I just need to ask you something. Do you trust me?"

"Well-"

"Do you trust me?" he asked again, urging me for an answer.

"Yes-"

"Then your decision should be easy."

"Give me a reason."

"What?" he asked as his face scrunched up in confusion.

"Just give me a reason, just a little bit's enough. Prove yourself."

"I promise. Kim, I dont want anything to happen to you and even if I did manage to catch you, I couldn't pull myself to hurt you. When we were on that boat, I couldn't stop my hesitation. Something about you just forces me to act differently and I just want to see you live the life you deserve. Now please, let me help you. Please."

After explaining all that to me, it overwhelmed me greatly.

I could easily tell he meant his word.

If I were to go with him, I could finally find out what happened to my family and my history I've been searching to find out for years on end for.

A new life, no more killing or stealing!

If we successfully got to the U.S, I could start a new life, the life I've always wanted.

There were only two things that worried me...

My boss was one.

If he found out I left, especially with Jack, he would probably put an enormous bounty on my head, and a big one at that.

Secondly, how could I trust him?

He could always take back on his word and when and if we escape, he could turn me in.

From his behavior, I came to a simple conclusion that would make my decision for me.

I took a few precious seconds to think over and inspect Jack, ensuring myself that he indeed, meant his word.

After looking in his promising brown eyes, I knew he meant what he said.

He actually could've runaway whenever he pleased.

If he flipped the chairwith_ just _enough force, he would probably break it enough to escape.

My decision was now officially made.

I quickly ran up to him, used my keys to unlock him, then whispered in his ear "I have to grab something from my room first though."

After I pulled back, he nodded as he whispered back "Let's go."

**Jack's POV**

She quickly unlocked me from my from my cuffs with her key just as she whispered in my ear "I have to grab something from my room first though."

As she looked directly at me, only inches away, I actually had to resist the urge to kiss her.

Yeah, I, Jack Brewer, fell for the enemy.

Somehow, she managed to make me actually fall for her.

It's not every day a United States spy falls for a foreign spy wanted for murder, theft, and so on.

There was just something about her that made her unique from anyone I've ever met.

I then finally nodded in response to her question and whispered back "Let's go."

I went to stand up when she stopped me with a firm hand to my chest, holding me down.

"The guards outside, we need to take them out. Follow my lead and pretend to be locked up still."

She explained as she put the cuffs around me again, purposely forgetting to lock them in place.

She strolled over to the door, and then knocked three times, signaling the two men to open the door.

They both saluted as the door swung open outwards into the hallway I was dragged in.

"Come in here." She ordered as they scurried inside hastily.

After saluting again in front of Kim and I, they both simultaneously said "Yes Ma'am?"

"I would like you two to have the honors of beating him senseless. I prefer not to get a bruise on my hand unless necessary."

After hearing her command, they slowly walked to me, their evil grins growing by the second.

Just seconds before they were going to attack, I saw Kim fake a smirk as she said one last thing to me.

"Hope you have fun Jackson."

"Oh I will." I beamed back as they approached me.

They were only a few feet away when I attacked first.

I kicked the one on the right in the kneecap while kicking the other on my left smack in the nose.

As they both tumbled backwards, I took the opportunity to stand up and get in a fighting stance.

The one with the currently bleeding nose arose first.

He charged at me as I caught his punch, spun him around, and then easily kicked him in the back, sending him face first into the desk Kim's boss previously sat at.

As his unmoving body lied there, the other just barely stood up as he held onto his knee.

He instead made a slightly wiser move by circling me as I waited until he would strike.

When I saw his fist fly at me, I again quickly grabbed his fist, pulled it behind him in an arm lock, then kicked him, sending him forwards.

While he was turned around, I took the wooden chair behind me and slammed it on his back, making him collapse to the floor.

He landed on the floor with a painful thud and once he fearfully looked at me from the ground, he pleaded "Please, don't kill me!"

After chuckling at his terrified expression, I walked up to him before telling him "Night, night." then knocking him out with my foot.

As I looked back at Kim, I asked "Impressed?"

"Nah, I could do it faster." She smirked as I joined her at the doorway.

**Kim's POV**

After watching Jack take down the two guards, I could see why he was the best.

His exact and precise actions proved to me he was very well trained.

As the two guards were spread out on the floor unconscious, I then asked me "Impressed?"

After grinning to myself, I told him "Nah, I could do it faster." as we walked out into the hall, shutting the door behind us.

Luckily for me, I could assume most of the guards were in a meeting of some sort with the boss since the halls were literally cleared out.

I knew I still had to hurry and get out of here before they finish what they are doing.

I motioned Jack to follow me as I began to move through the halls, making sure to check every hall we passed for guards.

In mere minutes we finally came to my door and I gestured Jack to enter first.

I quickly shut the door as I began looking for some specific things.

First I grabbed my best weapons that were hidden in a panel in the wall.

I pressed a hidden button on the wall and immediately, my prized weapons came into view.

I put my knifes in their designated spots in the specially designed belt and clothes I was wearing, but as I reached for the gun, Jack's hand stopped me.

"Rule number one to be in the CIA, you aren't supposed to kill anyone unless absolutely necessary."

He explained as my eyes widened in disbelief.

"You got to be kidding me! I'm a weapons specialist! That's what I'm good at! How am I supposed to keep myself alive if I have no weapons and everyone else does?"

"Oh you can use weapons, just no deadly weapons."

"What kind of a stinkin' rule is that?"

"Just do it." He ordered as he watched me roll my eyes and search some more.

Since he said no deadly weapons, I grabbed the closest and next best thing… my special bow.

It was made especially for me.

The boss was nice and spent thousands of dollars into remodeling it just for me.

Since its design allowed it to contract to a smaller size, it could fit on my belt while the arrow pack that I slung across my back, produced more arrow tips which had different abilities by the second.

Sweet huh?

That's one of the main reasons it cost thousands and thousands of dollars.

Next, I grabbed from the next drawer a wad of cash, a small medical kit, two specially designed headsets, and a necklace.

After I handed Jack one of the headsets, he watched as I carefully handle the necklace.

As he eyed me oddly, I somewhat stubbornly asked "What?"

"Nothing, I'll ask later. Now let's go and get you out of here." He explained as I put my headset on.

Just before exiting the door, I grabbed my favorite jacket hanging up, ran out the door, and led him to the nearest vehicle hanger.

While running down the halls, I managed to put on my jacket without accidently stumbling.

As we turned the corner to the hanger, my excitement of seeing the two-person air combat plane disappeared as I heard someone's voice from behind us, along with a quiet click.

"Freeze!"

**Jack's POV**

Just as Kim led me to our getaway vehicle, we sprinted down the halls one by one until we made it.

We turned the final corner to see a large hanger sitting there in front of us.

Inside was a two-person air combat plane sitting in the middle of the room.

Just when I assumed we made it, Kim and I both froze in our tracks when we heard someone yell "Freeze!" and a small click.

Kim and I both turned around slowly to look at who it was, but not before sharing a quick nervous look.

Once we saw it was a guard, gun aiming directly at me, I could see the gears in Kim's head turn rapidly.

After seeing Kim, he lowered his gun and saluted her immediately as he said "Ma'am, permission to shoot hostile?"

"No you idiot! He's working as an undercover CIA agent for the boss! Do you really think I'd be running around with an enemy especially in our base?"

After taking a few seconds to think about what she said, he explained "Well, no-" he began just as Kim's eyes lit up with high rising flames.

She calmly made her way to him until she was more than close enough to strangle him.

She grabbed the collar of his uniform and muttered just loud enough for me to hear "Ok, since you've severally pissed me off, I'll give you two, and only two options. One, you can run around the entire base until your legs give out, or two, you don't run and I'll make sure you won't be able to walk, let alone move. You choose."

You could practically see him trembling in fear as she released his collar and immediately he ran off, most likely to run as she told him to.

The whole time, I had to bite my tongue to hold back my laughter.

The look on his face was priceless especially as I saw his pants began to darken halfway into their conversation.

Starting from his "Special Area" it made its way down and started to do down to his legs, which honestly, was really gross.

After he ran out of the room, she quickly turned around, a smirk plastered across her face as she got to the plane first.

Once I reached the plane as well, she asked "Now you impressed?"

"Nah, I could do it faster." I smirked back as I restated her words she had told me earlier.

"Nice touch making him piss himself by the way." I added on as she let a laugh escape her lips.

Once her laugh quickly died, she asked "Who's gonna fly?"

"I will, you can man the gun in the back in case anyone comes after us. Deal?"

"Deal." she grinned as she hopped in an easy, yet swift motion.

As I climbed into the pilot's seat, she already began buckling herself in and got ready.

In less than a minute, I started the engine and after Kim pressed the button to open the doors, we took off.

**Kim's POV**

I can't believe it.

We _actually_ got away!

I didn't see that coming…

Since I had no need to use the gun stationed in front of me, I leaned back slightly and just watched the dark, night sky pass by though the bullet- proof glass pane resting over me.

"Kim?" I quickly turned my attention to Jack who kept switching from watching the skies and me.

Once he knew he had my attention, he continued on.

"I think you should get some rest. I'll wake you up if anything happens." I slightly chuckled to myself as I tilted my head back.

"No need, I'll know."

"Ok, _sure_... Just get some sleep alright?"

I just simply nodded as he focused on the sky once again, the sounds of the engine and air rushing past us putting me in a light slumber.

It probably was about a half hour after our discussion when I heard something. After listening to the steady air blowing past us for so long, I heard a hiccup in the continuous pattern. I eyes bolted open and I quickly leaned close to Jack.

"There's something behind us."

"Kim, there's nothing on our radar." He stated as he pointed to the mini-radar in front of him.

"There's at least one behind us!"

Just as he was going to protest again, I shushed him and said "Listen."

"What?"

"Listen carefully, focus on the air."

After giving me a ridiculous look, he's expression changed, indicating he was concentrating deeply on the sound.

Just then there was another hiccup in the air.

If they were flying behind us, they could have passed behind out exhaust, causing the almost inaudible change.

"How did you hear that? I thought you were sleeping."

"I told you. Being trained by C.O.B.R.A is different. When I sleep, it's like I'm not sleeping, but more like in a state."

"Like a relaxation state?"

"More or less. Weird I know…"

"So how exactly you hear that? I could barely hear it and I'm the one fully awake."

"You know when you're running water in a sink for example?"

He nodded, urging me to go on with my example.

"Well, if you take your finger and move it straight through the water from the faucet, there'll be a gap. Same thing with the air, it was constant until there was a small pause. In other words, the plane passed through the exhaust of the plane just like a finger with water."

"Ok, I admit. Now I'm impressed. I just wanna know why it's not on the radar."

"Simple, advanced technology."

"Wow, the CIA has really got to catch up on this stuff…"

**Jack's POV**

"Does this thing have any lights I can use to get a visual on the plane?"

"Yeah, green button to your left for lights, blue for flares."

After pressing the green button, I lit the sky as I was finally able to see who was trailing us.

There were two planes that looked slightly different than the one we were currently sitting in.

"Kim, we got two on us. Recognize them?"

After she gave a glance backwards, she shook her head.

"Yeah, they look like the new model our vehicle technician was working on the other day."

"That means he knows were gone right?"

"Yep, and that is _not_ good."

Just then as if cued to do so, they both began firing rapidly at us.

"Dang it!" I muttered angrily as I began swerving the plane, hoping to avoid the bullets being fired at us.

"Kim, can you please take care of them?"

Without a word, I glanced at her just enough to see her place her hands in place on the gun.

Now we were firing back and in seconds, she informed me one was down.

Only one to go.

"Just then, I heard something from Kim I didn't wanna hear.

"Shoot!"

She informed me as she continued to look back through the glass at the remaining plane "Jack, he's slowing down… fast."

After taking a few seconds to think straight, she turned back to me and leaned over my shoulder.

"Ok, what does that mean? I'm not exactly a professional when it comes to piloting strategies you know!"

"He's about to fire a target missile!"

My brain was now racing.

If we don't get out of here soon, we're dead.

Finally something came to mind.

"Kim, climb up here!"

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

Without saying another word, she joined me in my seat.

Since there was nowhere else to go, she sat on my lap as I handed her the steering.

I grabbed a parachute that was sitting beside me to my right and put it on.

I then searched around and found in a small box, several spare parachute items.

I quickly grabbed one of the spare clips and hooked my belt to hers.

I now heard a beeping noise getting faster and faster by the second and knew we had to get out, _now_.

Just before she was about to say something, I pressed the large, red button that was labeled '_Emergency' _and in less than a second, we were launched into the air.

As we were hurled up into the sky, I grabbed onto Kim's waist for extra support as we flew up about thirty feet before we began to descend down.

As we went upwards, we both saw the plane below us explode into pieces of scrap metal.

Then as I noticed some of the plane debris was falling too slow, which now made it something we could fall into, I yelled "Get down!"

I wrapped my other arm around her as she turned her head to the side, into my shoulder.

**Kim's POV**

As we fell down towards the Earth, Jack and I both saw that some of the parts from the plane were plunging downwards slowly.

In other words, it meant we were going to fall right through it.

As we gained speed and hurled towards the debris, I turned my head into Jack's shoulder as he turned his head to the side and wrapped his other arm around me as well.

Luckily for me, nothing hit me and since Jack didn't wince or make a noise indicating any pain, I assume he didn't either.

Once we passed, I looked up and watched as the ground got larger and larger.

Just then, he interrupted my thoughts and asked "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, you?"

"I'm good."

Just when I was gonna tell him to, Jack beat me and pulled the ripcord, slowing our decent until we eventually reached the floor.

Again, lucky for us, we landed on the floor and not in some tree, stream, shrub, etc.

Once we landed, we both had to use our strength in our legs to come to a stop before we could get out of the parachute.

I was released and Jack threw the parachute behind some bushes nearby.

As he did this, I took a second to look at my surroundings.

From how the landscape looked, I took a good guess and told myself we didn't get as far as we thought.

"Do you know where we might be?" he asked as he brushed the dust and dirt off of his arms and clothes.

"Nope, but I do know were not that far from C.O.B.R.A headquarters… that's for sure."

"Well we only flew for what? About a half hour?"

"Yeah which means we either figure out a way to get out of here or were both dead."

"I guess we should try and find some sort of civilization or town then. Which way you think we should go?"

"Well while we were still in the air, I swore I saw some smoke to the north, but it's just a guess."

"Well a guess is better than nothing. Let's go that way."

He then went to lead the way when I noticed something on his forehead.

The side that was blocked from the way his head was turned towards me.

"Jack, wait!"

**Jack's POV**

Just as I went to go in the direction of the possible smoke, I was stopped by Kim who yelled "Jack, wait!"

I quickly turned around and saw Kim jogging to me.

She looked at me with slight worry as she turned my head slightly.

She then lightly touched my forehead and when she did, I immediately winced.

"You're bleeding." She murmured to herself as she inspected it more.

"It's only a little cut, nothing bad."

"Ok, then why is it still currently bleeding down the side of your face." she objected as she removed her hands from my face.

She grabbed my hand and led me to the nearest thing, a large rock.

With an exhale of slight frustration, I laid down on the slanted rock.

It was similar to a table but was slanted just so that there was a slight tilt.

Lucky me huh?

Since the rock was rough, I intertwined my hands together and put them behind my head, providing a resting place for my head as I then watched Kim as she fished something out of her pocked.

She pulled out a small white box with a red plus sign in the middle.

She quickly opened it up and grabbed cotton balls along with a small bottle of Hydrogen Peroxide.

Again, just my luck.

She then dabbed one of the cotton balls in the liquid and moved so she was on my right side.

She stood beside the rock and leaned over it slightly so she could apply the antibiotic.

As she did, I winced again slightly which made her chuckle.

"I thought you were a man." She laughed as I gave her a look.

"Ok, like you never thought that Hydrogen Peroxide hurt like hell." I countered as her laugh died.

She has a cute laugh for a professional butt-kicker…

"I was kidding." She added as she took it off and applied a Band-Aid in its disappearance.

"All done." She grinned to herself in success as she looked at it one last time before looking back at me.

"Thanks Doc." I joked as she rolled her eyes and began to get off me.

"Wait Doc!"

"What's wrong Jacky?" she asked, talking to me as if I was a child… or even a puppy.

"Can you kiss my booboo to make it feel better?" I smirked slightly as she came back over to me.

Knowing I was joking with her, she snickered slightly before giving me a quick peck on the forehead.

"Does it hurt anywhere else?"

I then pointed to my temple on my left and said "Here."

She once again, gave it a quick peck.

Continuing on, I pointed to my cheek and told her "Here hurts a little."

Then just as she pulled away, from kissing my cheek, I pointed to my lips as I muttered "Here…"

We then took a second to look at one another before our lips met and we closed the gap between us, letting our lips dance together in harmony.


	6. Chapter 6 Attack at Dawn

**Assassination Chapter 6 Attack at Dawn**

**Heyy everyone! First off, id like to thank you all for all of the wonderful reviews on my last story! Thanks to you all for taking the time to review, It means a lot to me :) I don't really much to have this time, but most likely next time i'll have some bad news :'( Sad, I know... Anyways, that's all for this time so as always, review and enjoy! REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Kickin' It.**

* * *

**Kim's POV**

As we walked through the crowd, the cool air of the night brushed past us, giving me chills as I walked in the wind opposing us.

Even with my jacket on, the cool air still managed to have its effects on me.

I continued to wonder why Jack never shivered or even had chills though he had a tank top on.

I mentally scolded myself for not wearing a long-sleeve shirt before I left my previous mission to trap Jack in the first place.

Slowly but surely, the sight of smoke got closer and as we both realized we were getting close to some sort of civilization, we began to speed up our pace.

The sun slowly began to rise above the horizon by the minute and began to illuminate more and more of the land.

In mere minutes, we finally found what we were looking for.

Through the small clearing of trees that stood before us, I saw buildings, people, and even a large pond or small lake of some sort.

I looked more closely to see the pond had boats and docks floating above the surface.

They must use their either to fish or for transportation.

I admit though, the environment wasn't the greatest.

The trees and vegetation we passed through was defiantly warmer and had slight fog in it than any of the previous locations I was at.

Just as we went to cross a tiny stream, Jack cross with ease as for me, well, it didn't turn out as well for me.

Just as I took a step with my left foot, my ankle gave out.

Though I didn't land in the water, my ankle still hurt slightly from the abnormal twist.

Immediately Jack heard my fumble of the rocks nearby my foot as I fell and quickly came to my side.

He bent down beside me and put a reassuring hand on my shoulder as I used my hands to catch my fall.

I slumped back so I was sitting down and extended my ankle slightly to inspect it.

As I did so, Jack asked me "What happened?"

"My ankle just gave out, I'm fine." As I said so, he seemed uncertain that I was telling the complete truth.

He nodded as he then asked "You need help getting up?"

"I got this." I smirked just for only a few seconds before attempting to get up.

As I got just about halfway up, I went to reposition my footing and as I did, what I thought was a branch, actually was a moss-covered rock.

Just to my luck…

Since Jack eyed me cautiously since I fell, he reacted quick enough to catch me by my arm and wrapped my arm around him as he lifted me to a fully standing position.

After muttering thanks, he then did something I really didn't expect.

He chuckled.

He actually chuckled at my clumsiness!

"So, you got this huh?" he laughed.

Since I was secretly more worried about falling again if I let go, I mentally noted to hit him later.

"Oh shut up." I muttered as his laugh died down.

"I really don't think you should walk it."

"Jackson, what are you suggesting?" I asked as I raised a serious eyebrow at him.

"I'm saying since we're only about five minutes from the town, I should just carry you. You probably tweaked it when you fell. It needs to be rested if you want it to heal, especially since we're being chased, it shouldn't be bothered."

"There's no way I'm being carried."

"Well then, if you don't wanna be carried, I assume you can stand straight so I'm gonna let you go on three. One."

"Jack-" I warned.

"Two."

"Jack." I threatened.

I knew for a fact I would most likely fall if he dropped me so considering he seemed he was really going to drop me, I began to panic.

I couldn't put a whole ton of pressure on my foot anyways, so either it would hurt a lot, or id fall and make it worse probably.

He stopped counting only for a moment's notice before quickly saying "Three."

I clenched my eyes tightly as I awaited what was to come, only to be dropped only for a millisecond before being picked up.

I could practically see the smirk on Jack's face as I reopened my eyes to see exactly what happened.

**Jack's POV**

Ok, I mean come on…

Did you really think I was going to drop her when I knew she was just going to fall?

Well if you did, you're defiantly wrong.

Instead of dropping her completely, I dropped her slightly only to pick her up from under her legs and catch her on my back.

As Kim sat on my back silently, I smirked to myself as I began walking more towards the town.

I only took a few steps forwards before she finally spoke.

She whispered in my ear something that actually made chills go down my spine.

I guess it was the way she said things that creeped me out.

"Don't you _ever_ do that again."

I just laughed as she slumped her head on my shoulder and wrapped her arms firmly around my neck, yet at the same time was loose enough to be comfortable.

I finally made our way through the trees and as soon as we did, we both were able to get a detailed look of the town in front of us.

The buildings mostly consisted of dried mud and plants while the townsfolk seemed to wear simple clothes such as a plain, used t-shirt and pants.

As I walked towards the center of town, I got looks from people all over, wither they were fishing, cleaning clothes in the water, or just walking by.

As I arrived in what seemed to be the center of town, an aged man came up to us.

He looked to be in his last remaining years as for he had a lot of wrinkles, scars, had pitch black hair with the occasional streak of grey from his age, was very thin, and had a cane that most likely supported him as he was small and hunched over slightly.

He spoke in his native language as I exhaled in annoyance.

For once, can somebody in another country speak English?!

"Do you speak English?" I asked slowly as he nodded.

"Yes. How do you do traveler?" he spoke as his accent was heard easily.

"Not so good, my friend and I have been chased. Be had to jump out of our plane and now she's injured. Do you have any medical supplies or facility?"

He nodded again as he explained "Yes, I'll show you. As you can see, we don't have much, but I believe the doctor will have a look at the miss."

I gave him a warm smile as he slowly turned around and wobbled away for me to follow.

He led me past about four small buildings before slowing down to a doorstep and carefully knocking with his cane before setting it back down.

You could hear the light thumping of a pair of feet as the sound got louder and louder.

A man then opened the door that looked similar to the old man, but didn't have a cane, any grey hair, and had a thin black goatee covering his chin.

After taking a second to observe the old man and Kim and I, he boldly asked "Yes? What do you need?"

The old man pointed to me as I began to explain the same recap I told him earlier.

"Ok, bring her inside. Please sit on the couch while I gather some supplies."

After nodding, I then carried her through the door and to the couch before letting her hop off onto her one uninjured foot.

We both sat down as the old man joined us as well.

He instead sat in a chair nearby just as the doctor reappeared.

**Kim's POV**

The doctor thoroughly moved my foot around and pushed on specific spots for a few minutes before turning his sight back to Jack and I.

"It seems you injured your ankle."

No duh dude!

Even the stupidest man alive could've figured that out.

After receiving looks from me to continue on, he then added "It's nothing major. I can't tell exactly what's wrong but you most likely just bruised it badly or something of that sort. You should be fine in a day or so once the bruising heals."

Jack then actually thanked him for both of us before turning to the elder man who just sat their quietly.

"Is there any place we can stay? I'll pay if we must, but I only have American dollars." He asked as the man nodded.

He stood up as he told us "Yes, but we must hurry. The men are coming soon to collect."

"Wait, what men?"

"The men, they take from us anything valuable and collects something from everyone."

"What is they don't have anything?" I asked as he then turned to me.

"They kill. If you don't have something they want or will accept, they usually kill the person. That or their spouse and even their children if there's no spouse left to kill. They are the reason we live like this. I will talk more when we get to shelter, for now, we must hurry."

We both nodded before Jack helped me up and wrapped my arm around his shoulder as I hopped out the door.

In minutes we arrived at what looked like a house.

He pushed open the wooden door politely held it open for us.

After Jack shut the door, we both looked around at the man's house.

He didn't have much.

There was a small kitchen and living room in view and had a hall going down the left side of the wall, most likely leading to the bedrooms.

He then turned to us as we turned our attention to him.

"Well it isn't much, but I can't let you young ones sit outside. Please, make your selves at home." He said as his accent came through again.

"The bedrooms are down that hall along with the bathroom which is the first right. My wife is fishing for breakfast so I expect she'll be home any moment. Please, while I set up our extra bed, have a seat."

As we smiled, thanking his generosity, he gave us a crooked smile as he hobbled away down the hall.

After leading me to one of the four chairs at the table in the center of the room, Jack sat down beside me.

"Well, this has been crazy." I muttered as Jack laughed at my irritableness.

He then straightened his back before pushing his hands upwards, stretching himself.

"Yeah, but we both know it could be worse."

"I know, I just don't know how much worse it could get." I joked as the man returned from the hall and eventually joined us at the table.

As Jack urged the man to describe more about the stealing men he referred to earlier, I just sat their quietly, listening as they got in a deep conversation.

Just then the door creaked open as an unfamiliar person stood in the doorway.

**Jack's POV**

Once the man returned from the other room, I asked the man if he could continue on about the men he mentioned earlier on.

After our overall conversation, I was able to sum up everything he had told me.

Basically, a small rag-tag group of men go around, looting the area along with their leader.

Bandits per say.

They live off of stealing and if they don't get some form of payment from each household, they kill somebody from the family until the person themselves remains and is left to be killed.

They come every day in the morn to collect as their leader separates them and watches over their work.

Not too long from now, they would show up and take from the couple as well.

This was just cruel.

Not only are they living in poverty, but they are being robbed to the point they work almost all day to survive is just heartless and vicious.

Just as I went to ask one last question, I ignored it as the door to the house squeaked open.

In walked a lady who looked fairly similar to the man, except different gender of course.

She had long black hair, had on a long dress obviously made from scraps and rags.

She too had wrinkles and a noticeable scar on her arm like her husband, but was younger in appearance.

Her expression changed immediately as her eyes went from her husband, to me, and lastly to Kim.

She spoke in her native language as he responded.

I would tell you what he said but as noted before, I don't speak their language.

It's all gibberish to Kim and I.

Kim and I both sat in awkward silence as she and her husband talked.

After a minute, she turned to us and smiled.

She now spoke in English as she shook our hands "Hello. I'm sorry for not being here earlier. I had to fish for breakfast. Excuse me for not speaking much right now, I must begin cooking the fish."

She then gave a kind smile as she walked over to the chimney on the opposite side of the room.

The small fire that burned in the fire place soon grew as she added some nearby wood and dead leaves.

As she then took the fish from her bag that she held, she placed them on a stick and hung them above the fire one by one.

Just as she finished placing the last stick over the fire, there was a loud knock at the door.

We all jolted up slightly in commotion as the husband and wife looked to the door.

I looked over at Kim who was firmly gripping the chair as she watched the man and wife open the door.

I too gave my attention to the door as it opened, revealing two large men, one carrying a club while the other held a Katana sword in hand.

They both spoke to the two in the unknown language before pushing in the door, shoving them both into the wall.

By instinct, I jumped up to my feet and took a few steps forward so I was a bit closer to the door.

The two men both looked at Kim and I oddly as the couple recovered from the harsh blow.

The old man instructed for his wife to move closer to Kim and I as he stayed still.

She quickly joined us as one of the men asked the old man something again.

You could tell he was protesting as slowly, rage built inside the bandit.

He then did the unexpected and took his club and hit the man in the stomach.

After yelling out in pain, he crumpled to the floor as his wife ran to his side in worry.

The other warrior yelled something to them as my mind tried to process what was happening.

"What's going on?" I asked as the old man turned to me.

Just as the katana-wielding bandit saw him turn to me, he looked to me as well.

He came up to me and yelled something which I could not understand.

I mean what was I supposed to do?

I didn't speak that language!

He continued yelling at me before he pulled the sword to my neck.

I swiftly backed up a step as he pulled out his sword, avoiding myself from being killed then and there.

He then yelled at me again as I just stood there.

Hoping he might know English, I told him "I speak English."

Apparently he then took that as a threat since he swung the sword at me another time as I dodged.

**Kim's POV**

Who were these guys?

Are they actually robbing us and now threatening to hurt and kill us?

We don't even know their language and this psycho just keeps on swinging his sword at Jack.

Though he's only swung at him twice, you could see through him that he didn't have a heart.

Just hurting an innocent person showed that alone.

It especially messed with me a lot.

I had a bow with a shot in it, but by the time I could pull it out, he'd most likely have cut my head off.

I might have done it if I had more than one shot, but since my pack was on the floor by the door on the other side of the room, that options out.

Well, that and the fact that I could tell he was cautious.

If I reached for my belt, he would most likely attack.

Jack again tried to explain to him he didn't speak English, but this time when he did, the man spoke.

This time, in English as well.

"We demand some sort of payment. Pay now or someone in here will die." He threatened as his deep, darkened voice ran throughout the house.

"Don't you see? We don't have anything!" Jack yelled in frustration.

"I'll give you one last chance, pay now or one will suffer."

I then saw him straighten up boldly as he then said "Oh yeah? Well, you'll have to go through me."

Immediately after he had said that, he laughed along with his co-bandit.

Once they realized Jack was serious about his word, all hell broke loose.

He swung at Jack with his sword several times before on the fourth repetitive swing, Jack knocked it out of his hand.

Because he did that, he actually lifted, yes, _lifted_, Jack of the ground and threw him backwards into the floor.

Granted he was a very tall man, that full must have hurt considering he was launched about eight feet into the air before colliding with the hard floor.

He then came at me and as he came close enough, I took my healthy foot and kicked him back.

As I did so, I fell out of my chair and luckily managed to land on my good foot.

I took this second to look at Jack who was recovering from being winded out like that.

In that small moment of time, he grabbed me by my hair on the back of my head and threw me to the floor.

From the power of the throw, I slid to the other side of the room until my back and head slammed into the wall.

I cringed in pain as my spine and my skull collided with the solid rock of the wall.

After seeing what he did to me, Jack quickly got up and gave me a quick glance of worry before advancing at him.

From the look in his eyes, you could see his anger had risen to a whole new level.

He managed to block his attacks while landing a punch or two on him when given the opportunity.

Though Jack was good at fighting, his opponent's strength was just too much.

The other bandit joined in as he without warning, gave Jack a hard blow to the back of the head.

He immediately sank to his knees as he collapsed to the floor.

I couldn't help myself as I yelled out "Jack!" in panic and distress as he slowly picked up his head to look at me.

He tried to crawl over to me with effort, but was kicked in his side, making him flip over on his back.

I took my eyes way for a slight second and looked around, when I saw something very useful at the moment.

The katana.

Just as I caught a glimpse of it only feet away from me, I saw the guard with the club noticed to and come towards me.

I struggled with all my strength to crawl to the katana, though various parts of my body continued to pound with an aching pain.

Seeing he was only feet away from me, I used my arms to separate me from the ground, put all my lower body weight on my good foot, then launched myself to the sword.

Just in time, I grabbed ahold of the sword, flipped on my back, and then met the man with the club aiming to hit me.

Just as he brought his hand down to hit me with the club, I swung the katana just in time and cut his hand off at the wrist.

He screamed in agonizing pain as blood rushed out of his hand and he ran out the door.

The guard that was currently kicking Jack no his side noticed this and turned to me furiously.

Just as he came at me, I pushed myself upright against the wall and muttered one final thing.

"Don't _ever_ mess with Kim Crawford."

Right afterwards, as he came within about six feet away from me, I threw the katana, lodging it deep into his chest.

He struggled to breathe for a moment before he stumbled forwards a few steps and swayed side to side before he fell backwards onto the ground, dead before he hit the floor.

**Jack's POV**

So far I was fighting at a decent pace when something hit the back of my head.

The walls slowly began spinning faster and faster as black spots appeared everywhere I looked.

I dropped to my knees then fell forwards in pain as my head began to throb.

Through the sound of my pulsing head, I heard Kim yell out my name in concern.

I forced myself to lift my head to look forward.

In front of me, Kim was still on the ground, most likely unable to move from her foot injury.

I knew I had to help her.

I tried crawling with my elbows over to her, but after moving only a foot or two, I was kicked on my side, making me roll over on my back.

Half of me wished I would just fall unconscious already while the other half wanted me to help Kim.

I swerved between being conscious and unconscious as I was kicked, over and over again repeatedly.

Just when I thought it couldn't get any better, I heard a loud yell and the sound of someone running away.

As the bandit stopped kicking me, I looked to the side to see the door wide open and one less bandit in the room.

I then looked to Kim whose eyes were wide, yet so focused on the bandit charging at her.

All in one swift motion, she used the now blood-covered sword in her hand and after propping herself up against the wall, she muttered one thing before chucking the knife into the man's heart…

"Don't _ever_ mess with Kim Crawford."

After watching as the bandit collapse to the floor, I used my remaining energy to stumble to my feet and take the few steps necessary to get to Kim.

I dropped to one knee beside her as my vision was still spinning from my hard blow.

"Are you ok?" I managed to ask as I took a second to ignore the pain in my body.

"Yeah, I think I should be asking the same for you. You were hit pretty hard."

"Yeah, my head's throbbing." I replied as I rubbed the back of my head.

Just then the petrified couple made their way to us after the man had finally received the energy to lift himself up.

The woman came to us first, tears rolling down her cheeks one by one.

"Oh dear I'm so sorry! I feel so terrible having let them do that to you!" she cried as she put her face in her hands.

Her husband then came over and offered me a hand first, then helped me get Kim standing on her foot.

Once we were all standing and the wife's tears gradually came to a halt, the husband told us "What you did for us was unnecessary. You shouldn't have been punished for what this city has allowed itself to be taken over by."

"Actually…" I began.

"We aren't exactly who you think we are."

They both looked at us confusedly before urging me to continue.

"We're agents for the United States of America. We were sent here to obtain intel on a possible attack on some civilians in a nearby location and when we made our escape, we were attacked and that's why we're here. The only reason we didn't take them down like we usually would was because Kim hurt her ankle. I was so worried about her, I let them hit me with a club."

"Well I hate to say this, I really do, but I'm kinda glad you went through this. I know it sounds mean but, my wife probably would have died have you not have been here today. We all know you both have gone through a lot and didn't need to do this for us, so for that, I thank you."

**Kim's POV**

"Yes, there's no way we could ever repay you for what you did for us. Please, you should go and rest. We offer to you our sanctuary for as long as you wish, but we must warn you, the men will come back every day, demanding more things of value." The wife told us as we smiled at their generosity once again.

"Personally, I think you should rest. After what you been through and after telling us what you really are, you should probably take time to heal and re-cooperate." the man said as his wife nodded, agreeing with him.

"We couldn't do that. You both are already living in a tough environment, we'd only slow you down." I told them as they shook their heads side to side.

"Even if, you've deserve a place to stay while you heal. Now, as for sleep, you should get some. When you wake up, we will have breakfast ready for you both. Now go, please." The old man said as he pointed to the doorway of the room we were to use.

After thanking them, Jack and I both made our way to the room.

After setting me down on the bed, Jack shut the door and joined me as I fell backwards in exhaust.

"Who knew this would all happen because of my foot?"

"Either way, we probably would have ended up stayed here wouldn't we have not?"

"Yeah..." I muttered as I felt my eyes to feel heavy.

Carefully, I crawled over to the other side of the bed as Jack collapsed on the other half.

I actually was surprised he didn't crack a joke about us being in the same bed.

Most likely, like me, he was too tired and worn out to say anything.

As I slumped on my side, hoping to get comfortable, I threw my arm off the side of the bed so it now hung off the side.

Slowly, I could tell I was fading out into a deep sleep.

By the second I grew more and more tired.

Just when I was about to fall asleep, Jack whispered something to me.

"You know we're both in the same bed right?"

This was going to be a long nap…

_**The Next Morning**_

I groaned in annoyance as the bright sunlight from outside the window shined directly in my face.

I rolled over to turn face first into Jack who was already awake, smirking as I shot him a confused look.

"What?" I asked confusedly as I stretched in my spot.

"You look cute and cuddly when you sleep." He laughed as I hit him, twice in the same arm.

"Ok, one I understand but two? What was the second one for?"

"Earlier when I wanted to hit you in the forest but couldn't." I smirked as he rolled his eyes and got out of the bed.

Just before leaving the room, he assured me "I'll be right back to help you up."

Once I eventually sat up, I sat at the edge of the bed and tested out my foot.

I gently put some pressure on it, adding more and more to see how much my foot could handle.

Thankfully my foot had healed somewhat over the last few hours and now was good enough for me to walk on by myself... somewhat.

Just then as I began to leave the room, I heard a loud banging noise coming from the main room.

By instinct, I quickly grabbed my bow before advancing down the hall to check out the commotion.

**Jack's POV**

From the moment Kim hit the bed, I knew she was falling asleep by the second.

Just when I noticed she about to fall asleep, I whispered "You know we're both in the same bed right?" while chuckling slightly.

I could practically see her rolling her eyes at me as I smirked before going to sleep myself.

Once I woke up, I groaned in annoyance as no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't fall back asleep.

Finally, I gave up and turned over to face Kim.

She too like me a minute ago, was facing the wall.

Without bothering, I could tell she was knocked out.

After quietly laughing to myself, she then began to wake up.

As she tried to get comfortable as she shifted, I noticed that the sun from the window was directly on her.

She's literally hot!

Well, I don't mean it like that…

I mean she's attractive but you know, because the sun…

Never mind.

She then rolled over to face me.

Since I was already awake, I smirked as she shot me a confused look.

"What?" she asked confusedly, stretching in her spot.

"You look cute and cuddly when you sleep." I laughed as she decided to hit me twice in the same arm.

"Ok, one I understand but two? What was the second one for?"

"Earlier when I wanted to hit you in the forest but couldn't." she smirked as I rolled my eyes and got out of the bed.

Since I wanted to check on the two folks since it wasn't long ago since the "_men_" came to visit, I then told her "I'll be right back to help you up." just before leaving the room.

Once I walked out of the doorway, I then made my way to the main room to see nobody in sight.

I looked around, looking for any sign of them when I saw some fish burning, yes, burning on the stove.

Just then without warning, I someone came at me and wrapped his arms around me.

Even with all my strength, I struggled to get out.

I kicked and elbowed him repeatedly with no luck at all.

This guy must have been huge!

That, or he has one mean bear hug…

Either way, both options were not good.

As I continued to struggle to free myself, we both stopped and turned around when a _very _recognizable voice cleared their throat.

Standing at the end of the hallway in front of us was Kim, aiming her bow right at us, more specifically "_him"_.

He then released me and instead grabbed me around the neck as something sharp met my head.

I knew he was pointing some kind sharp object at my head, making the situation even worse.

Just great.


	7. Chapter 7 The Start Of A Rebellion

**Assassination Chapter 7 The Start of a Rebellion**

**Heyy everyone! Sorry for the long wait! I had writers block on this and was trying to work on my one-shot story. Four stories at once is a bucket load! Anyways, I have good and bad news. Bad news is that I will be losing internet for a month, more or less (most likely more) due to the fact I'm moving. Sad I know! The good news is that during this hiatus as you may call it, I will be using the time to write some chapters for my stories. So when I come back, I should be updating two every other week like I've been trying to lol. I WILL have internet on my phone, but just not on my laptop where I write my stories. I hope you all don't hate me for making you all wait for so long. Before I begin my goodbyes, go and follow my Twitter & Instagram ( KAD900)! I WILL FOLLOW BACK! Now, so I don't delay you any longer, here it is! The next chapter! I hope you all enjoy! Oh, and super duper important AN at the end of the chapter :) REVIEW! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Kickin' It.**

* * *

**Kim's POV**

As I stood up, I heard some unusual commotion from outside the room.

I heard a repetitive thumping sound and just by instinct, I grabbed my bow and arrow pack.

Once I walked out into the small hallway, I heard a struggle in the living room.

Though my foot still hurt, I jogged as fast as I could down the hall as I opened my bow.

In less than a second, it opened and in no time I was reaching for my arrow pack which I had thrown on my back after grabbing it moments ago.

As soon as I turned the corner, I was already prepared to shoot, but was hesitant after I saw what was going on.

There standing before me, was a Cyclops…

A large man, obviously from the same "group" as we attacked yesterday looked at me as a smirk was held across his face.

He held Jack in a locked hold and no matter how strong Jack was, his struggling effort was worthless.

He was just too big to take on alone.

Though it took me a few seconds to comprehend what was going on, after a few moments I cleared my throat.

They both stopped and turned to me only to see a bow aiming at both of them.

The soldier froze for a few moments before dropping Jack to the ground, wrapping his arm tightly around him while putting something sharp to his head only seconds later.

My eyes rapidly switched between him and Jack as my fingers threatened to let go of the arrow at any moment.

I quickly examined Jack and noticed that by the minute, his face was slowly turning redder.

No doubt the giant was cutting off his air supply.

Knowing I had to think fast, I said the first think I could think of…

"I would recommend you walk let him go."

"Or what?" he laughed he moved the knife to Jack's neck, just above his arm, pressing the metal against him just so slightly.

"Or you're gonna have an arrow going through your skull, more specifically through your forehead." I said giving a smirk grin as he chuckled again in amusement, his deep voice giving me chills as it echoed throughout the house.

Since he decided not to answer, I added on "I'll give you three seconds."

Again, he gave a quick chuckle as I began counting down.

"One…"

"Please, what is a puny girl like you gonna do? Give me a splinter?"

"Two…"

"I'd like to see you try! You won't do it! You're too scared to even breathe!"

Before I was about to say three, I released the bow early and like I said, the arrow plunged deep into his skull.

Immediately he released Jack and just as he caught himself from falling with the giant, the man crumpled to the floor, dead before he hit the floor.

Jack's breathing at first was deep as he regained his breath, but slowed down over the next few minutes.

His previously red face was now turning back to its original, tanned color.

After inhaling deeply, he came over to me and thanked me as he turned around and we both looked over at the dead man sprawled out on the floor.

I sensed that Jack was going to say something about me killing him so before he could even open his mouth, I said "I know, I know you said I couldn't kill… I get it."

"Well, actually, about that… That wasn't actually a rule."

**Jack's POV**

"Wait, what?" Kim yelled, anger and confusion intertwined in her tone as her eyes dilated.

"Yeah, well it's actually a long, complicated rule but to sum it up, it depends on the situation. Also, if you want me to help you, you can't go killing every person you lay eyes on."

You could tell she was mad and it actually made goose bumps appear on my arms.

"So I could kill this whole time?"

"Basically."

"Seriously Jack? You know how much easier it would have been if I knew that?"

"Very, but what's the fun in that? There's no challenge." I said smirking as my once smirk turned to a cocky grin.

Seconds later, I then added on "Tell me you wouldn't have killed a great deal of people to escape earlier."

She immediatly opened her mouth in attempt to defend herself, while in reality, we both knew she had nothing to defend herself with.

"Well…"

"Exactly."

"We weren't threatened when we got shot at earlier?"

"Well, I say we got away nicely didn't you?"

"Oh dear god… this is just amazing..." she muttered as I laughed, earning a smack to my chest before she turned around, limping her way back to the room most likely to put her bow back.

As she did so, I gave myself the responsibility of taking out the trash.

With an exhale, I walked over to the now dead man on the floor, picked him up, threw him over my shoulder, then walked out the door and around the corner to the edge of the forest.

After making sure nobody was looking, I then threw the man in a large pile of bushes before returning to the house.

When I got back, I saw Kim and the couple sitting at the table, discussing something before they fell silent at the sound of the door creaking from my arrival.

As I shut the door, their conversation quickly died, making the room dead silent as I walked over to the table to join them.

Taking the remaining seat beside Kim, I attempted to get the conversation going once again.

"So, what were you all talking about?"

"Your friend told me what happened. You both are strong indeed." the man said as his facial expression seemed to be applauding me.

"Yeah, I didn't think I'd be attacked the minute I woke up." I joked as the joke proved to be the very opposite of funny.

While looking away, awkward tension building as thick as a raw steak, I noticed there was blood still on the floor from the "_accident_".

**Kim's POV**

After hearing Jack's poorly thought up joke, I saw him look away, hoping to avoid the silent looks from around the table.

On the floor, I noticed a small puddle of blood along with some red splatters a bit further out from the puddle from the man I shot earlier.

Noticing this, I got up and told the couple "I'll clean it up."

I took only a few steps before I was stopped with Jack's hand which lightly gripped my shoulder.

I turned my head only for him to turn to me as he walked in front of me.

"I got it Kim."

I knew what he was trying to do.

He wanted to do it for me since my ankle was damaged.

Nice try pretty boy, that's not happening.

"Jack-" I began, only to be cut off by him saying "Kim."

In return, his warm eyes practically forcing me to listen to him and give in.

With a sigh of defeat, I sat back down in my seat.

He picked up a nearby cloth and with the wife's permission, used it to clean up the mess.

In less than a minute, he had it cleaned and just after he disposed of it, Jack brushed his hands together, indicating to himself he had finished his work.

Just then, there was a loud ring erupting from outside.

While Jack and I stood there, confused in our spots, the elderly couple seemed to have recognized the sound.

The ring of the bell-like sound echoed three times, startling the couple as they emerged from their seats beside one another.

Now alerted from the couple's action, I then asked "What's that?"

"The town's bell. Three ring's means an emergency gathering."

After helping me to my feet, Jack and I followed the couple, who was somewhat rushing to the source of the bell.

In meer minutes we arrived to a location where a small group of people stood, gathered together.

As the couple stood in the back, Kim whispered to me "Let's get a better view."

She swiftly grabbed my hand and led me towards the front of the group where a man stood above the rest of the crowd.

His outfit was obviously nicer than the rest of the townsfolk, leading me to assume he was some sort of royalty or ruler for this place since he also seemed in a healthier condition than the folks around us.

He was dark-skinned, had a faded black hair that was now a mixture of both black and a silvery-grey, had dark brown eyes, and had an average black ferret that sat across his lip, along with a goatee the same color that was so thick, it actually made you wonder.

Just then, he gathered the crowd's attention and spoke for the first time.

"My people, you all might have an idea of why you've been called down here today. The recent attacks from our neighboring enemies has finally taken its toll on us. We've had a significant increase in deaths within the past year, have had a loss of food, and much, much more. These, along with many other issues have led to this town's collapse. Well, until yesterday that is. I've received word that two outsiders fought and defeated some of the soldier yesterday night."

Right when we knew he was referring to us, I felt Jack tense beside me while I put a hand on his arm, squeezing slightly.

He turned to look at my hand holding onto him before he turned back to listen to the man, interested in what the man had to say next.

"We are unsure of who these people are or where they might be, but if you are here now, I would please ask you to step forward not only to receive recognition, but so I can also talk to you. Now please, if you're out there, I beg that you show yourselves not only for the sake of me, but for the sake of this town."

**Jack's POV**

I continued to stand there with Kim by my side, unsure whether to reveal ourselves.

I know Kim could tell my unease from the way she was gripping my arm.

As a precaution, she squeezed my forearm as a warning to me.

I continued this debate for literally several minutes as the man above us continued to hope someone would come forwards.

I took a second to look over at Kim who was eyeing the man with more interest.

After I turned back to face the man, I saw he was ready to give up.

Some of the color in his face dispersed elsewhere as he was now convinced nobody was going to come forward.

Just as everyone saw him slump forwards slightly in disappointment, he mumbled "That will be all for now." into the microphone before slowly turning away.

Kim then whispered in my ear "He's telling the truth." which finally made me make my decision.

With Kim following behind, I moved to the very front of the podium and yelled loudly to get his attention.

He quickly turned around in his spot, his eyes scanning the crowd until he landed on Kim and I.

He immediately asked one of the men beside him to help me up onto the small stage.

Once I got on, I helped Kim get up as he waited patiently, eyeing Kim as I helped pulled her up with slight difficulty because of her injured ankle.

"Are you really the two who saved the couple from the soldiers?" he asked, seriousness obvious in not only his tone, but in his eyes.

Without saying a word, we both nodded silently as he took a moment to think about the possibility of it being true.

The look on his face proved he seemed to doubt our words, but after he looked at us a second time, specifically catching a glance of our eyes, he knew we told him the truth.

"So, you two young ones really took them down huh?" he said as a grin spreading across his face just seconds after speaking.

His eyebrows, which were previously furrowed, scrunched to one another slightly before relaxing, letting them rise along with the grin which now consumed his face.

As he began to chuckle slightly, he put a hand on both Kim and I's shoulders as he beamed with victory to the group of citizens below.

"These two young ones, are indeed the ones who attacked the shoulders. Without their help, a couple who's lived here for many years could have been killed. As gift of appreciation, I would like to offer you a special dinner, not only to eat, but to discuss a _very_ important matter."

Just then, he turned to us so he was no longer facing the crowd.

In a softer voice, he then added on "Well, will you?" he asked as his face gleamed with happiness, obviously hoping we'd agree to his offer.

"Sure." I said back, smiling back as we both firmly shook hands with one another.

Just afterwards, he then hollered out to the crowd "He accepted the offer!" and no joke, the crowd went wild.

People screamed and cheered in excitement as he waved one last time before saying a goodbye, then leaving with us following behind.

**Kim's POV**

After the man before us said his farewell to the crowd, he led us away to a large, palace-like building.

It wasn't absolutely huge, but was big enough to be one in an area like this.

As I looked around, I saw he many guards for protection.

No doubt he has more sneaky tricks up his sleeve for protecting himself…

We were led through a large doorway and after traveling down a large hallway, at the end laid another large door.

The two guards on duty posted outside the door before us opened the door as we passed, only to close it shut once again.

The first thing we saw was a large dinner table layered with fancy utilities and plate after plate of food towards the end.

Kim and I sat on the horizontal sides while he sat at the end of the table, beside both of us.

As several men who you could identify as chefs came around, adding a variety of foods to our plate, the man began to speak once again.

"So, I must say, your bravery is indeed recognized. What you did was incredible."

Jack thanked him with a smile as I did the same.

In minutes, the cooks were finished serving food and we sat there, awkwardly waiting for the moment we could eat.

I mean seriously.

I'd be rude just to eat up all of the guy's food so hastily especially when he's giving this food to us as a gift of appreciation.

"Are you gonna sit there? Or are you gonna go eat?" he said, chuckling slightly at our odd behavior.

The first bite was defiantly the best from start to finish.

Once our plates were cleared, he asked us to follow him to his conference room for a minute or two.

After we walked inside, he held up his pointer finger, silently telling us to hang on as he locked the door.

He then motioned us to join him at the round, circular table before us.

Basically, it was a small table with an insignia on it, most likely one that represents him or this place… wherever it is.

I took a seat beside Jack as the man took a seat on the opposite side of the table, a vanilla envelope in his hand.

He poured the continents of the bag out on the table before us and handed us a photo.

In the photo, was a tall, large man with broad shoulders and bulky muscles.

He wore a torn up jacket and his eyes, I mean eye, was so dark, you could actually believe they were black.

His left eye had a large gash going across it at an angle.

Covering it, he had a black eye patch covering most of it.

His face indicated no presents of joy or happiness as he was yelling, probably at one of his men.

He also held a long, shiny long sword in hand as he held it high, as if he was about to hit or threaten somebody.

He had a large tattoo of a King Cobra imprinted on his arm, mouth spread as if it were about to bite.

That tattoo both intrigued me deeply as I studied it more.

My eyes widened in realization for a moment, but tried my best to hide it for the time being.

Jack must have noticed my intrigue too as for the slightest moment, he looked at me as my eyebrow arose higher than usual.

"This is Viktor Kriobeskinew. He is the current leader of the men you both attacked. His past is unknown to us, but we can assume he grew up in the rougher areas of the country for obvious reasons." he explained.

"Over the years, he's been building basically an army of renegades, destroying, torturing, and robbing people of their beloved items and family. His army is expected to be in the hundreds and our resources are outmatched compared to what he can get ahold of… this is why we _need _your help. You're the only ones who can even give us a standing chance against them."

"Even if we wanted to consider it, but there's one problem. We're kinda wanted in this country by another organization known as C.O.B.R.A. They want us and if we stay here, they'd eventually find us for sure." Jack said, making the leader put his hand to his chin as he thought deeply about something.

"I see. Well, what if I used some of the remaining funds in our town's bank to buy some better equipment? If you agree, I'll see to it that you get the best gear possible I can get tomorrow morning. Along with that, I can buy some weaponry and other items."

"We can't accept the last money that your town uses to survive off of! That's just insane if you want us to do that to your people!" I protested as he put his index finger up, signaling he had more to say.

"If I may add, if this group isn't put to an end soon, we'll go broke anyways and soon perish. This is why I'm begging for your assistance. We've been wanting to fight back, we really do! But, we just couldn't guarantee any chance of us winning. Now that you're here though, we have a chance, and a single chance is the one thing we need. Now I ask on behalf of my town's survival, will you help us?"

**Jack's POV**

Kim and I both sat in an uncomfortable silence for a moment as we turned to one another, gazing into one another's eyes to look at what each other thought.

Personally, no matter the cost, I wanted to leave.

Usually under normal circumstances, I would maybe consider it, but our circumstance at the moment isn't so normal.

Also, both Kim and I are injured, which leaves us at a disadvantage, and not only that, but C.O.B.R.A. is after us.

If we stay, there are a lot more problems we'll have to face.

On the other hand, Kim's eyes said something else.

She wanted to fight, not for herself, but for the people.

Ever since I've _"rescued"_ her, she's changed.

She's less and less of the evil monster that wanted to kill anything in sight that pissed her off.

Being away from her past that she's been longing to forget, she probably is showing her inner self.

The side that's real and not some fake a crazed maniac's idea of real.

The whole time he was claiming that he actually "took care of her", when in reality, he was slowly changing her for what _he_ thought was for the better.

As I thought about all of this, only seconds passed while my mind led me to believe it was only minutes.

The worried look on the leader made me feel humble in a way as his eyes pleaded to me, glossing over slightly as he sensed my hesitation.

I opened my mouth, trying my best to force some words out, but alas, nothing came out.

I could tell Kim knew I was stuck the second he asked me the question.

The man was eagerly awaiting an answer, but for some reason, I just couldn't get the words out.

Was it because of Kim?

Was she the reason why I can't pull myself to say yes?

As I continued asking myself a variety of questions similar to the ones I _just_ asked myself, I felt a hand grip my bicep.

I turned to see the hand of who it was, but already knew inside who it was.

As I turned back to face her, I could tell she began to study me.

I watched as her eyes scanned my face completely.

Seeing her pleading eyes for so long finally gave me the courage to speak as I then told him "We'll help."

A grin immediately spread across his face as he took my hand his, shaking it vigorously before telling us "Thank you so much young ones! Because of you, this town might have a chance after all!"

After he shook Kim's hand in the same manner, he then told us "Here, let's get you some new clothes. Perhaps something similar? I don't think you deserve to be wearing those dirty, bloody clothes."

Without waiting for a response, he motioned us to follow him as he made his way down a long hallway.

Though in all honesty, we didn't mind changing considering we indeed were covered in dirt and had more than one person's blood located on at least one article of clothing.

One of the doors at the end, where the hall splits in two opposite directions, we took a left followed by two rights and another left.

At that point, we arrived in a room.

He motioned us inside as he stayed put at the foot of the door.

When we walked in, we were able to assume the room was a guest room so to speak since it had a small living room and kitchen in sight while there was another crevice in the wall that informed us there was a hallway, probably leading to a bathroom or bedroom of sorts.

Before we could have enough time to notice much of the details, he spoke up as he leaned on the frame of the door.

"You guys take your time and freshen up here. I'll come and collect you both for lunch in about two hours."

Then with a quick nod of the head from us, he left, shutting the door as we soon heard his footsteps disappear.

When the room became silent, I rubbed my neck as I anxiously informed Kim "You can clean up first."

With that being said, she suddenly turned to me, eyes glaring slightly as she asked me "What's the catch?"

"What do you mean? You have the most dirt on you from falling remember? I was just thinking you might want to clean up first."

Her eyes immediately softened as she combed a hand through the side of her hair, looking down as she mumbled just loud enough for me "Oh, right."

Just as she turned to walk away, she mumbled out a thanks before disappearing through the doorway, just before shutting the door behind her.

I could obviously tell she must be on edge from what happened earlier.

There must be something she knows that I don't.

As I continued to think more deeply about it, I scanned the room for something to sit on as I noticed a simple couch.

I quickly jogged over and sat down, leaning forwards as I put my head in my hands, thinking more deeply over the situation.

What if Kim knew him?

Was he a part of something bigger?

Was he even a threat to us?

At the rate my mind was spiraling questions, my mind envisioned him, Kim and I in a white room.

Without giving me time to think, or even react, he put a gun to Kim's head, just seconds before he pulled the trigger.

I felt myself cringe as I watched the scene immediately flash away as a memory began to play in my head.

_**13 Years Ago**_

It was an average, sunny day in California.

I was with my dad, who at the time was swinging me in the air.

Being only 6 years old, this was my favorite thing in the world.

He would swing me in the air, twirling me around as I wore a bright, red cape around my neck.

The breeze from the fast motion made me laugh in amusement as I stuck one arm out before me, pretending to fly in the air as just moments later, he set me down.

I turned around to him as I yelled at him "Again!"

A deep chuckle came from the figure as he bent down eye level to me, ruffling my hair as I pouted.

Before he could say anything, he laughed even harder as I put my hands to my head, patting down my hair in attempt to fix the shaggy mess.

When his laugh soon died down, he then explained to me "Sorry son, we've been playing superhero for a good fifteen minutes now! I'm tired and I still need to get some work done."

"Please?" I asked, eyes moistening as I looked at him with pleading eyes.

He stifled a laugh before he spoke once again.

"Like I said, maybe later but daddy needs to do things too. What about if I invite Jerry over and you guys can together?"

I folded my arms firmly as I told him "No! I wanna play with you!"

"I'm really sorry son, but I have very important things to do."

As I continued to pout, my mind thought about it for a minute before demanding him to do something.

"Teach me how to be a superhero!"

He laughed again he gave in... somewhat.

"Ok, lesson one. You protect the people. Let's say that monster truck over there is trying to hurt Jerry, what would you do?"

Immediately after that being said, I ran to the truck, kicking it before running back over to my dad who had a smirk playing across his face.

"Nice job son." he chuckled as he added on "Jack, know this. If you want to protect people, let's say that one special person you'll meet one day..."

He then grinned as I stuck my tongue out in disgust.

"You need to know who you can trust. If you trust that person with _your_ life, then they should do the same. In all honesty, if you really love them like with your mother and I, you would do almost anything for them."

"Would you jump off a cliff for mom?" I asked as he put his head down, laughing to himself as he put a firm hand on my shoulder.

"Jack, son, your mother would never ask me to do something as dangerous as that. Nobody who truly loves you would ask you to do such a thing." He explained as he looked me in the eye.

"Now, I have to finish a few things. Why don't you play a game in your room?" I raised my eyebrows at him as he exhaled loudly.

Seeing there was no point as to continue the same rant as he continued at, my father sighed as he reasoned with me.

"What if I take you to get some ice cream after I finish? Would that cheer you up?"

Without a single word, I nodded my head furiously as a wide grin appeared on my face.

"So it's agreed then. I'll go and finish my stuff and we'll go as soon as I'm done. How about you go watch TV for now?"

I instantly grinned as I nodded, running off as I made my way to my room.

As I processed the past memory, I felt my eyes begin to burn as another came to mind.

_**10 years ago**_

My dad and I were currently sitting in his room as I leaned against him, eyes wide as I stared at the TV in front of me.

He was sitting with me, watching a cartoon marathon as we sat on his empty bed.

My mom was out on a business trip and was supposed to come in early in the morning.

Though she didn't prefer that I stayed up late, whenever she was away, even for a few hours, my dad always bent the rules for me so we could have fun… this being one of those times.

In the middle of the cartoon, there was a loud crash from downstairs.

From the startling noise, my dad immediately turned off the TV as he quickly leaned up.

We sat there for a few seconds before we heard a faint click from downstairs.

Taking control of the situation, he quickly slid off the bed, picking me up as he set me on the ground and slid me under the bed.

As I looked at him, noticing his eyes were full of worry as he dug in his pocket, he pulled something out moments later.

He placed his phone in his hand and whispered to me "Jack, you remember what I told you to do in case of an emergency?"

I nodded lightly as I brought the memory back to mind.

"Call 9-1-1."

He laughed nervously as he kissed my forehead, ruffling my hair once again as he said "That's my boy."

"Daddy, what's going on?" I asked as I looked at the phone currently in my hand.

He put the universal sign to be quiet up as he quietly shushed me.

He looked at the doorway for a split second before turning back to me, whispering to me "Call 9-1-1 and be quiet. Do NOT come out under any circumstances unless you see me or a man with a shiny, gold badge. They might look intimidating, but they are good people."

"But, daddy-" I began before I was cut off with him shushing me.

He pulled my head to his, kissing my forehead one last time he told me one last thing, urgency easily sensed as he told me "I love you Jack."

Immediately after saying that, he got up from his spot, grabbed something from the closet that was already open, and then walked cautiously made his way down the stairs.

Listening to my father, I dialed the emergency number into the phone as I placed it against my ear.

In seconds a woman answered, asking me about emergency as I heard a loud bang from downstairs.

The noise from the explosion echoed in my ears as I dropped the phone, covering my ears as I felt my heart literally skip a beat… and not in a good way.

Seconds after, I heard the lady's voice talk through the phone.

I quickly steadied my breathing before speaking to the woman "There's an emergency at my house."

"What's the emergency Hun?" she asked, hearing the childish tone in my voice that indicated to her I was young, and very young at that.

"I don't know. I'm under the bed where my daddy hid me and there was just a loud bang from downstairs."

"Ok, where do you live honey?" she asked as told her moments later.

She then asked me "Ok honey, how old are you?"

"Six." I explained as another bang echoed, making me cringe as she asked another question.

"Ok, and what's your name sweetie? Jack B-Brewer" I stuttered as I another bang rang out, making me jump as I dropped the phone again.

I heard the woman through the phone continuously try and get me to answer, but instead of answering, I ignored as I heard the faint sound of footsteps move up the stairs.

Because I wanted to do as my dad told me, I shut the phone to rid the room of any noise.

From under the sheets of the bed, I saw a pair of big, black boots walk up the stairs and into the room.

As they slowly walked around the bed, my heart began to beat with an increasing speed as they got closer and closer to the end of the bed.

Just then, where the boots previously stood, now was a face.

A item which a could recognize as a gun was pointed in my direction as my eyes widened like a deer in an 18-wheeler's headlights in the brightness of the flashlight on top of it.

The man was young as he looked just a bit younger than my dad himself.

His shirt had an emblem of the letter "C" on it in bright red as the rest of his outfit that I could see remained black.

He looked at me with dark eyes as he chuckled, putting his gun away as he said to me "Wow, you're pretty sneaky kid."

Though I was so young, I could tell he was being sarcastic due to the fact my friend Jerry used it often.

"You must be Jackie boy huh?" he asked before chuckling to himself, ignoring the fact I didn't answer.

He then scuffed as he stood up, then left the room, my mind pounding as the last thing I saw was another bright light and the sound of sirens in the distance.

_**End of Flashback**_

_**AN: From this chapter on, I will be responding to reviews I receive on all my stories on the next updated chapters for my stories! (All except my Kick- Kickin' It's Jack and Kim story since that one's finished.) :D**_


End file.
